Miyu Himura
thumb|left|78pxMiyu Himura (美優緋村, Himura Miyu) - 17 letnia futakuchi-onna pochodząca z Japonii. Na początku Miyu służyła bogatej rodzinie, która znalazła ją na progu swojego domu jako małe niemowlę. Choć nie potrafiła się do tego przyznać, to zawsze miała żal do biologicznej mamy za porzucenie jej. Już od młodego wieku charakteryzowała się długimi włosami i słabym apetytem. Wynikało to jednak z klątwy, którą na dziewczynkę ściągnęła jej prawdziwa rodzicielka. Przez nią urodziła się jako potwór i pragnęła ludzkiego mięsa. Przyszywana matka traktowała ją bardziej jak służącą, niż jak córkę, na co reszta rodziny nie mogła nic zaradzić. Gdy jej adopcyjny ojciec zmarł, przez co została bez żadnego wsparcia, gdyż nawet Akiko, jej przyszywana siostra, izolowała się od niej, próbując poradzić sobie z pustką po stracie rodzica. To wszystko wpłynęło na to, że Miyu zaczęła postrzegać inaczej pewne rzeczy. Śmierć uważała za pewien rodzaj sztuki, a po tym, jak marnie skończył jej ojciec, postanowiła sama upiększać koniec tych, którzy na to, według niej, zasłużyli. Po pomocy w popełnieniu samobójstwa dla jej przyjaciela, będącym wtedy jej kochankiem, została złapana na gorącym uczynku, a kiedy odkryto, że nie do końca jest człowiekiem, musiała przeprowadzić się z Japonii do Ameryki. Trafiła tam do ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego, gdzie poznała córkę swojej przyszłej terapeutki. Po pewnym czasie władze postanowiły pozwolić jej uczęszczać do szkoły dla potworów, Straszyceum, by oswoić się tam z innymi. Dokonane przez nią czyny sprawiły, że potrzebna stała się dla dziewczyny terapia oraz leczenie, nawet, jeśli efekty klątwy zaczynały mijać. Miyu posiada w swojej hodowli mnóstwo motyli, często je też sprzedając. Innymi jej pasjami jest głównie szycie oraz ogrodnictwo; interesuje się też symboliką, co widać w wielu jej pracach i dziełach. Osobowość Miyu wydaje się być miła dla osób, które jej nie znają. Stara się zachować łagodny ton głosu, grzecznie odpowiadać na pytania, jednak czuć od niej pewien dystans. Wynika to z nieufności, jaką darzy innych. Po swoich doświadczeniach życiowych nauczyła się, że bardzo trudno znaleźć sobie sojusznika albo przyjaciela, który ani cię nie opuści, ani nie zdradzi. Jej zaufanie jest prawie niemożliwe do zdobycia, trzeba okazać się prawdziwą lojalnością oraz poufnością, jeśli chce się do niej zbliżyć. Bardzo ceni sobie tajemnicę; nie lubi, gdy się o niej plotkuje lub w ogóle rozmawia na jej temat. Nienawidzi być w centrum zainteresowania, z pewnym wyjątkiem – dziewczynie nie przeszkadza, kiedy sławne są jej czyny, lecz nie ona sama, bo nikt nie zna jej tożsamości. W świetle publicznym woli mieć dobrą opinię o sobie, więc nawet gdy coś się jej nie podoba lub kiedy ktoś ją denerwuje, zachowuje to wszystko dla siebie. Wiąże się z tym kolejna cecha Miyu; bardzo dobrze kłamie i udaje, co wykorzystała w wielu swoich morderstwach. Dziewczynie nie można również odmówić inteligencji, ponieważ potrafi obmyślać sprytne plany oraz świetnie maskować za sobą ślady. Szybko i łatwo pochłaniała też wiedzę, ucząc się sama lub podpatrując coś od innych. Nawet w stresujących sytuacjach zazwyczaj stara postępować się logicznie, nie zważając na presję. Prawie nigdy nie ponoszą ją nerwy, sama nie widzi sensu w unoszeniu się gniewem. Woli mieć czysty umysł, nie kierowany żadnymi emocjami. Może wiązać się to z wychowaniem wśród gejsz, gdzie oprócz sztuk pięknych nauczyła się wyrachowania oraz dyscypliny. Już od młodego wieku była bardzo posłuszną osobą, zdającą się na rozkazy innych. Z czasem coraz bardziej stawała się niezależna i decydowała sama o swoich wyborach. Główny powód dla takiej zmiany stanowiła śmierć jej przyszywanego ojca. To właśnie wtedy dziewczyna w większości straciła poczucie moralności, więc nie czuła potrzeby słuchania nikogo, jeśli nie przyniesie jej to korzyści. Dzięki służeniu swojej przyszywanej rodzinie dziewczyna nauczyła się wielu przydatnych rzeczy, które przydają jej się w samodzielnym życiu. Miyu jest perfekcjonistką, nie pozwala sobie nawet na najmniejsze błędy. Zawsze stara się przewidzieć, jak dana sytuacja się potoczy, by zapobiec nieodpowiednim konsekwencją, lecz nie ma ludzi idealnych, więc zdarzają jej się drobne wpadki. Kieruje się rozumem, a nie sercem, bardzo rzadko działając pochopnie i lekkomyślnie. Dziewczyna to również pedantyczna osoba, wszystko zawsze musi zachować w idealnym porządku, co widać było nawet przy popełnianych przez nią morderstwach. Musiała wyuczyć się cierpliwości, w czym głównie pomogło jej usługiwanie swojej przyszywanej rodzinie. Potrafi podjąć się długich i monotonnych prac, wymagających dużo poświęcenia, lecz musi sprawić jej to przyjemność. Uwielbia robić rzeczy z pasji, nie wyobraża sobie życia bez czegoś, czemu może się całkowicie oddać. Jeśli coś naprawdę kocha robić, zawsze wkłada w to dużo uczucia. Nie wykonuje swoich zainteresowań dla pieniędzy albo sławy, których nawet nie pragnie, bo uważa je za niepotrzebne i niszczące. Liczy się dla niej tylko duma z wykonanej pracy i docenienie jej przez innych. Przyzwyczaiła się jednak do tego, że zwykle nie jest zauważana, więc nie ma wysokich oczekiwań. Prawie nigdy nie naciska na nikogo, jeśli czegoś od nich chce. Uważa, że jeśli osoba za pierwszym razem się nie zgodziła, to nie ma sensu dalej drążyć tematu - tak rzadko prosi innych o przysługi. Nie lubi zadręczać innych osób swoimi problemami, woląc trzymać je dla siebie. Dziewczyna jest osobą szczodrą oraz skromną, choć żyła w bogatej rodzinie, to ona sama nigdy nie pływała w luksusie, gdyż traktowana ją jak służkę. Nie potrzebuje wiele, nawet jej prace charakteryzują się minimalizmem, oprócz szycia, w którym stara się uchwycić jak najwięcej piękna i detali. Nigdy nie przepadała za chciwymi ludźmi ani takimi, którzy zbyt przesadnie chwalili się swoim bogactwem. Miyu już jako dziecko wykazywała się dużą ciekawością, lecz nie chciała wyjść na wścibską, więc nie wtrącała się w sprawy, które jej nie dotyczyły. Fascynuje ją życie i jego wartość, tak samo jak to, co dzieje się z nami po śmierci. Pomimo tego jest realistką, rzadko trzyma głowę w chmurach, woląc skupić się na realnych wydarzeniach oraz żyć w teraźniejszości. Kocha piękno, doszukuje się go wszędzie; podoba jej się w Straszyceum to, że każdy jest różny i wyjątkowy na swój sposób. Obawia się bardzo małej ilości rzeczy, prawie niczego, ponieważ uważa, że są ważniejsze rzeczy od strachu. Potrafi być też odważna jeśli musi, lecz woli trzymać się w cieniu. Nie wynika to oczywiście z nieśmiałości, gdyż Miyu nie ma problemów np. z rozmawianiem z obcą osobą, lecz woli tego nie robić. Uwielbia słuchać historii innych oraz o nich czytać; sama niezbyt przepada za opowiadaniem o sobie. Można powiedzieć, iż Miyu jest tolerancyjną osobą, ponieważ nie obchodzi ją rasa, orientacja ani płeć osoby, z którą się zadaje, tylko jej charakter oraz w pewnym stopniu wygląd. Ceni sobie osoby dążące wytrwale do wyznaczonego sobie celu pomimo wielu przeciwności losu. Sama stara się być zdeterminowana w swoich działaniach, ale łatwo potrafi porzucić cel, jeśli staną jej na drodze jakieś przeszkody. Po wielu tragicznych wydarzeniach, rozpoczynając od porzucenia przez mamę aż po śmierć Garou, charakter dziewczyny ulegał zmianie. Jej poczucie moralności malało, choć nadal czuła, że sama może wymierzać sprawiedliwość. Stała się bardziej nieczuła i bezwzględna; gdy ktoś raz już czymś zawinił, nie miała przed nim skrupułów. Lubiła patrzeć na cierpienie osób, które na nie zasłużyły, a jeszcze bardziej lubiła je zadawać. Wykazywała bardzo sadystyczne skłonności, jak i masochistyczne, gdyż nie przeszkadzało jej ranienie się podczas morderstw. Zawsze próbowała znaleźć usprawiedliwienie w tym, że rodzina traktowała ją jak służącą i nie była dla nikogo ważna po śmierci przyszywanego ojca. Tak naprawdę dręczyły ją demony z przeszłości - cały czas czuła się niechciana po usłyszeniu prawdy o jej biologicznej matce. Uważała siebie samą za potwora, tym samym usprawiedliwiając swoje czyny. Po trafieniu na terapię jej sposób myślenia zaczął się zmieniać, ponieważ znalazła kogoś, kto o nią dbał, pomimo tego co zrobiła. Nadal trudno jest się jej pozbyć sadystycznych odruchów, lecz stara się z tego coraz bardziej wykorzeniać. Patrząc wstecz wewnętrznie nie odczuwa już satysfakcji z morderstw, jakie popełniła. Wypełnia ją to jeszcze bardziej wewnętrzną pustką. Nadal woli działać indywidualnie, choć zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do towarzystwa innych. Nie widzi wszystkich jako swoich wrogów, a raczej jako neutralne jednostki. Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach trudność sprawia jej przywiązanie się do kogokolwiek, ponieważ każdy może ją zranić, nawet jeśli uważała tę osobę za przyjaciela. Osobą, która powoli zmienia jej podejście jest Sora, do której dziewczyna czuje coś, czego sama nie umie opisać. Choć sama nie chce się do tego przed sobą przyznać, to z czasem zaczęła coraz mniej uważać przywiązanie za złą rzecz i pojawiło się u niej pragnienie stabilności w relacjach. Nadal jednak potrafi wykorzystać swój urok, aby zdobyć to, czego pragnie, a sama jest świadoma swojej urody jak i charyzmy. Zmieniło się jedynie to, że nie czuje potrzeby owijania sobie ludzi wokół palca i woli być szczera, z nimi jak i z samą sobą. Wygląd Miyu to dziewczyna o chudej, lecz nie aż tak drobnej figurze Obdarzona została wysokim wzrostem (176 cm), przez co zwykle rezygnowała z zakładania butów na wysokim obcasie. Jej skóra jest przeraźliwie biała, prawie jak u porcelanowej laleczki. Nadaje ona dziewczynie słodkiego i niewinnego wyglądu, łagodząc trochę jej wystające kości policzkowe. Posiada małe oczy w blado-bordowym kolorze, wpadającym lekko w beż. Nos dziewczyny jest drobny i zazwyczaj lekko zaczerwieniony, jakby cały czas był rumiany. Pod lewym okiem znajduje się średniej wielkości pieprzyk, który jednak mocno wybija się na jej twarzy. Ma blade usta, dosyć duże usta, które prawie zawsze ma pomalowane. Włosy Miyu w przeszłości były czarne, lecz zaczęły się naturalnie rozjaśniać z upływem czasu, przybierając lekko brązowy odcień. Od dzieciństwa ani razu ich nie ścinała, więc może pochwalić się teraz tym, że sięgają jej aż do ziemi. Ich pewną część zazwyczaj nosi upiętą w kok dla ozdoby. Włosy zasłaniają bardzo dobrze trzymaną długo w sekrecie tajemnicę - drugie usta z tyłu głowy. Nie przypominają one ludzkich ust, a bardziej paszczę jakiegoś potwora, szczególnie przez ostre i długie kły. Dziewczyna bardzo dba o paznokcie; są one zawsze idealnie spiłowane na kształt podłużnych migdałków. Na jej ciele widnieje dużo blizn, to mniejszych, to większych, głównie na nogach i brzuchu. Styl Miyu można określić jako "japońską tradycję", gdyż wybiera japońskie kimona, nawet jako strój codzienny. Z czasem zaczęła dodawać jakieś dodatki od siebie, i chociaż nie chciała, by tak się stało, modernizowała je, by lepiej dopasować się do młodzieży. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|194pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|151px Futakuchi-onna (二口女, dosł. "dwu-ustna kobieta") jest typem yōkai lub japońskiego potwora. Ich charakterystyczną cechą są dwie pary ust - normalne, ulokowane na jej twarzy i drugie, znajdujące się z tyłu głowa za włosami. W tym miejscu czaszka kobiety rozdziela się na dwie części, tworząc usta, zęby i język, gdzie powstają kompletnie działające usta. W japońskiej mitologii i folklorze, futakuchi-onna należała do tego samego typu historii co rukorobi, kuchisake-onna i yama-uba, kobiety, które poprzez klątwę lub supernaturalny wypadek zostały zamienione w yōkai. Typ kobiety zamieniony w supernaturalny sposób najczęściej pozostaje ukryty aż do ostatniej sekundy, gdy ujawnia swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Relacje Rodzina Miyu nigdy nie poznała swoich biologicznych rodziców, ponieważ mama porzuciła ją prawie od razu po narodzinach. To ona jednak była przyczyną, przez którą dziewczynka stała się potworem. Przed zajściem w ciąże mieszkała w małej wsi, gdzie wszyscy znali wszystkich i panowała tam ogólnie miła atmosfera. Kobieta żyła spokojnie ze swoim mężem i siostrą, bardzo pragnąc mieć dziecko. Małżeństwo bardzo starało się o potomka, lecz każda próba kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Pewnego dnia do wsi przybyła stara żebraczka, która nie została pozytywnie zaakceptowana przez mieszkańców. Nikt nie chciał przybłędy, przecież nie było nawet wiadomo, czy to przypadkiem tylko zwykła złodziejka. Zostawili ją jednak w spokoju, ignorując błagania o pomoc. Matka Miyu kilka tygodni po tym wydarzeniu udała się do sklepu, gdzie spotkała żebraczkę. Ta niespodziewanie ją zagadała i zapytała kobietę wprost, czy to ona stara się od dłuższego czasu z mężem o dziecko. Może i stanowiło to całkiem znaną wieść na wsi, lecz nie spodziewała się, że ktoś tak nie akceptowany będzie o tym wiedział. Już miała się obrócić i pójść w swoją stronę, kiedy staruszka zaproponowała jej układ; kobieta zajdzie w ciąże, pod jednym warunkiem - zapewni biedaczce odrobinę jedzenia. Z początku odrzuciła ją myśli przyjęcia takiej oferty, bo kto by wierzył w takie czary, lecz postanowiła spróbować. Zgodziła się i jak zostało zapowiedziane, niedługo po tym zaszła w ciążę. Szczęście małżonków było na tyle wielkie, że zapomnieli o obietnicy złożonej staruszce i wrócili do zwykłego ignorowania jej obecności. Ta wkrótce przyszła pod ich drzwi i zapukała, domagając się swojej zapłaty. Rodzina nie chciała mieć z nią żadnego powiązania, więc wygoniła ją i kazała nigdy nie wracać. Żebraczka w drodze odwrotnej rzuciła klątwę na dziecko, skazując je na bycie potworem do czasu jej 18 urodzin. Kobieta nie chciała wierzyć w jej słowa, bo tak długo czekała na potomka, jednak z drugiej strony bała się, iż mogą okazać się prawdą. Przekonała się już całkowicie podczas badania usg, kiedy to doktorzy wykryli dziwny kształt w głowie dziecka. Matka odmówiła dalszych badań i czekała, aż nadejdzie czas porodu. Za namową siostry porzuciła niemowlaka pod drzwi bogatej rodziny i wróciła do swojego normalnego życia. Nic więcej wiadomo o biologicznej matce Miyu, bo dziewczyna jej nawet nie pamięta. Żyła w przekonaniu, że rodzina Himura od zawsze była tą prawdziwą i wieść o adopcji trochę ją zaszokowała. Nie paliła się jednak do szukania swojej biologicznej rodziny, bo wyglądałoby to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Reszta rodziny zostaje owiana całkowitą tajemnicą, szczególnie nieznane są dalsze losy rodziny oraz ich imiona. Siostra matki dziewczyny również nie dawała o sobie znać, nie chcąc mieć nic wspólnego z niebezpiecznym dzieckiem. Miyu od dowiedzenia się prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu chowała wewnętrzną urazę do swojej rodzicielki. Była zła za to, że ta nie potrafiła podjąć się odpowiedzialności i wolała porzucić swoje dziecko, niż się nim zaopiekować, nawet, jeśli miałoby sprawiać pewne problemy. Czuła się przez to jak wyrzutek, lecz z wiekiem coraz bardziej starała się nie wracać myślami do wyrodnej kobiety. Dalsza rodzina Relacja Miyu z jej przyszywanymi rodzicami była dosyć specyficzna. Przez całe życie była wdzięczna, że przygarnęli ją pod swój dach, lecz nie rozumiała ich decyzji o ukrywaniu prawdy o jej biologicznych rodzicach przez tak długi czas. Tomoko Himura, przybrana matka dziewczyna, traktowała ją bardziej jako służącą niż jako swoje dziecko. To ona nakazała jej uczyć się szycia, gotowania oraz zapisała ją do naukę do gejsz. Nie potrafiła uznać obcej osoby za swoją rodzinę, bo przecież nie były one nawet połączone więzami krwi. Często unikała tematu Miyu na spotkaniach rodzinnych i kazała jej wtedy siedzieć w swoim pokoju. Uważała ją jednak za pomocną i przydatną w domostwie, bo sumiennie wykonywała swoje prace. Jako kobieta z żelaznymi zasadami bardzo to doceniała oraz nie spadały na nią dodatkowe obowiązki. Miyu czuła pewien respekt dla Tomoko, bo wiedziała, ile w życiu osiągnęła i dlaczego obecnie była taka oschła oraz zimna. W pewnym sensie chciała ją naśladować, bo zazdrościła jej autorytetu, jaki rozsiewała wokół siebie. Nie uważała jej jednak za swoją mamę, zawsze zwracała się do niej per "pani Tomoko". Po tym, jak Gorou Himura, mąż Tomoko zmarł, ta szybko znalazła sobie nowego, bogatego partnera, by móc poradzić sobie ze spłaceniem długów i kredytów. Wolała zapewnić stabilną przyszłość dla siebie i swojego dziecka, nawet, jeśli miałoby wiązać się to z pewnymi wyrzeczeniami. Kochała swojego dawnego męża, lecz nie była typem osoby żyjącej przeszłością. Szybko o nim zapomniała, przez co Miyu została jeszcze bardziej odepchnięta na ubocze. Ich kontakty ograniczyły się prawie do zera, pomimo iż mieszkały pod jednym dachem. Tomoko, kiedy wyszło na jaw morderstwo dokonane przez przybraną córkę, nie czuła do niej już nic oprócz obrzydzenia i zawstydzenia. Z łatwością zgodziła się na wysłanie jej do Ameryki, gdyż nie obchodziło ją już nic oprócz dobrego imienia rodziny. W dużym stopniu była to zasługa jej nowego męża, który mówił o Miyu same złe opinie, które coraz bardziej zniechęcały matkę do dziewczyny. Z ojczymem sprawa za to wyglądała inaczej. To on kochał ją jak własną córkę i nie uważał za służącą. Widział w Miyu potencjał na kogoś, kto mógł osiągnąć dużo w przyszłości oraz żałował, że nie potrafi zmienić nastawienia swojej żony do niej. Kiedy dziewczyna była malutka czytał jej bajki na dobranoc oraz gdy dowiedział się o jej zainteresowaniem origami, od razu zaczął jej pomagać w nauce i pokazywał różne modele do składania. Podziwiał ją za pracę, jaką musiała wykonywać i starał się jak najmniej obciążać ją dodatkowymi obowiązkami. Był szanowaną osobą w mieście, głównie przez swoje oddanie rodzinie i pracy. Niestety, nie lubił zamartwiać innych osób i nikomu nie mówił o dolegliwościach, jakie go dręczyły, dlatego zmarł przez powikłania związane z chorobą. Cała rodzina pogrążyła się w żałobie, lecz najbardziej stratę odczuwała Miyu, która straciła jeden promyczek światła w swoim życiu. Bez Garou jej życie stało się o wiele bardziej monotonne, oraz coraz bardziej była skłonna robić rzeczy niemoralne, przynoszące wstyd rodzinie, lecz bez przyszywanego ojca jako opiekuna mało ją to obchodziło. Co roku jednak chodziła na jego grób i modliła się za jego duszę, zostawiając tam kwiatka z origami, ulubiony wzór ojca. Oprócz Garou, drugą bliską osobą z jej rodziny była córka państwa Himura, Akiko. Pogodne i wesołe nastawienie dziewczyny przyciągało do niej dużo osób, lecz pomimo braku czasu starała się spędzać wolne chwile z Miyu. Często zabierała ją ze sobą na różne festiwale i spotkania z przyjaciółmi, by tam nie musiała odrabiać prac domowych jak służąca. Akiko współczuła przyszywanej siostrze nieszczęśliwego losu, gdyż sama nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez biologicznych rodziców. Miyu uznała najmłodszego członka rodziny Himura bardziej za swoją właścicielkę, niż za siostrę. Służyła jej wiernie oraz wykonywała każdy rozkaz, choć dziewczyna chciała mieć z nią swobodniejszą relację. Wiedziała jednak, iż Miyu została wyszkolona w taki, a nie inny sposób, więc nie mogła nic z tym zrobić. Jej przyjazne i radosne nastawienie przygasło, gdy zmarł Garou. Był to wielki cios dla Akiko, bo chociaż nadał miała matkę oraz przyszywaną siostrę, nic nie potrafiło zastąpić jej ojca. Nienawidziła swojego ojczyma, o czym często mówiła i żaliła się Miyu, która zgadzała się z jej opinią. Zamknęła się w sobie, sprawiając, że futakuchi-onna również jeszcze bardziej wycofała się z życia publicznego. Zdrowie psychiczne Akiko pogorszyła się do takiego stanu, że nawet prawda o przyszywanej siostrze jej nie zaszokowała, ani nie zaskoczyła, pozostawiając tylko kolejną pustkę. Miyu po wyjeździe do Ameryki próbowała się z nią skontaktować listami, jednak nigdy nie otrzymała na żaden odpowiedzi. Osobą, którą dziewczyna najbardziej znienawidziła w swoim życiu był jej nowy ojczym, Ryouta. Pojawił się w jej życiu jak niechciany dodatek i uważał się za nie wiadomo kogo. Oczywiście miał pieniądze, a zaczynało ich powoli brakować po śmierci Garou, jednak nie upoważniało go to do niczego. Traktował Miyu gorzej niż jej przyszywana matka, ponieważ nie czuł potrzeby szanowania kogoś, kto umie tylko usługiwać. Niechęć dziewczyny do mężczyzny w pewnym momencie przybrała tak na sile, że to jego miała ochotę wybrać na następną ofiarę, lecz się powstrzymała ze względu na dobro Akiko. To z jego powodu morderstwa stawały się coraz brutalniejsze, gdyż Miyu zaczęła traktować je również jako sposób na wyładowanie swoich emocji, tak jak robią to artyści na płótnie. Po tym, jak została nakryta na przestępstwie, od razu zaczął tuszować jakiekolwiek powiązania z nią, by nie splamić dobrego imienia rodziny krwią. Przyjaciele Sora Yamauchi = Najbliższa sercu Miyu jest Sora Yamauchi. Dziewczyny poznały się na imprezie andrzejkowej, poprzedzającej wydarzenia z Bloody Little Liars. Miyu zainteresowała się duszką oraz tym, co jej wywróżyła. Była tak naprawdę pierwszą osobą, która przyciągnęła jej uwagę po zamieszkaniu w Ameryce. Futakuchi-onna pożyczyła Sorze sukienkę na bal, namawiając ją tym samym na wzięcie udziału w imprezie. Zrobiła kilka poprawek, aż w końcu doszło do tego, że zamiast tylko pożyczyć, Miyu oddała kreację dla Sory. Duszka nie chciała z początku przyjmować prezentu od dopiero poznanej osoby, ponieważ wydawało jej się zbyt dużym poświęceniem, ale ta nie chciała nawet słyszeć nic o zwrocie. Podczas wydarzeń z filmu znalazły się w jednej grupie, dzięki czemu miały szansę porozmawiać i lepiej się poznać. Choć Miyu nie zdradzała zbyt dużo, to otwarta Sora opowiedziała jej trochę o swojej przeszłości. Ich relacja nie skończyła się tylko na tym, po akcji Bloody Little Liars dziewczyny nadal ze sobą rozmawiały, obie widocznie sobą zainteresowane. Duszka zapytała pewnego razu Miyu, czy ta nie chciałaby pozować jej do obrazu. Po krótkim namyśle i początkowej niechęci, ponieważ dziewczyna nie lubi, kiedy jej wygląd jest w jakikolwiek sposób uwieczniany, przystała na propozycję Sory. Nie skończyło się na jednym malunku, wkrótce Miyu spodobało się bycie modelką dziewczyny i uczyniła z tego stałe zajęcie. Tak oto spędzały ze sobą czas, o dziwno niechętna do zdradzania żadnych informacji o sobie Miyu również opowiedziała trochę o sobie Sorze, nie mówiąc niczego, co mogło zniszczyć opinię dziewczyny o niej. W szkole najczęściej można było spotkać je razem ze sobą, co bardzo umilało czas w placówce dla futakuchi-onny. Ufała duszce, widząc, że ta nie wyda jej żadnych sekretów. Miyu stała się przez to bardziej otwarta dla dziewczyny, ale tylko dla niej. Nikt inny nie potrafił sprawić, by czuła się tak dobrze i spokojnie. Nadal jednak nie zdradziła jej swoich największych sekretów, ponieważ mimo wszystko bała się wewnętrznie utraty kogoś tak ważnego w jej życiu, takim samym sposobem co kiedyś. Okazuje dziewczynie mniejszą ilość uczuć, niż naprawdę czuje. Nieważne, jak bardzo starałaby się do niej nie przywiązać, to w Sorze jest coś, co ciągnie Miyu do niej. Ma wrażenie, że dystansem bardzo rani dziewczynę, ale z drugiej strony sama boi się swoich uczuć. Nie chwali ona jednak wszystkich zachowań duszki. Uważa jej ufność za wadę i nie chce, by ktokolwiek ją przez to więcej krzywdził. Mówiła jej to, lecz trudno od tak zmienić charakter kogoś. Gotowa jest ją chronić, choć sama nie jest tego świadoma. Duszka również bardzo zmieniła Miyu na plus, lecz jej obecność sprawiła również, iż dziewczyna zaczęła czuć jeszcze większą odrazę do rzeczy, jakich dokonała. |-| Mary Unlock = Miyu nie potrafi dokładnie określić, kiedy zaczęła się jej przyjaźń z Mary Unlock. Nawet początkowa faza ich relacji przypominała podchody, jedna zainteresowała się drugą i vice versa, jednak żadna nie mogła zrobić pierwszego kroku. Czasami zamieniały ze sobą kilka słów, nic poza tym. Za przełomowy moment można uznać bal maskowy z filmu Bloody Little Liars. Los sprawił, że dziewczyny w pewnym momencie zostały odizolowane od wszystkich i same musiały szukać wyjścia z sytuacji. To pogłębiło ich relacje, bo chociaż obie miały na celu poradzić sobie z problemem, to nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy zaczęły się poznawać. Z braku innego zajęcia niż ślepe błądzenie po omacku, nawiązały ze sobą rozmowę. Mary od pierwszego pojawienia się w szkole nowej uczennicy była nią zainteresowana, lecz wiedziała, że zbytnią nachalnością niczego z niej nie wyciągnie. Zadawała staranne pytania, a Miyu ostrożnie na nie odpowiadała, czasami sama wypytując o coś dziewczynę. Nie zdradzała jej wszystkiego i nadal zostawiła wiele rzeczy w tajemnicy, co sprawiło jej niemałą satysfakcje, szczególnie, kiedy wiedziała o tym jak bardzo Mary chce ją rozgryźć. Poza taką zabawą w kotka i myszkę, futakuchi-onna polubiła demona za jej charakter i zachowanie - nie rzucała się w oczy, była spokojna i ciekawska w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Bawiła się dobrze igraniem ze swoim losem, bo nie wątpiła, że demon-detektyw kiedyś na pewnie odkryje jej kryminalną przeszłość. Miyu docenia również jej dążenie do perfekcji - coś, co sama stara się zawsze osiągnąć. Lubi słuchać o sprawach, jakimi się zainteresowała oraz dyskutować na temat ich rozwiązań. Ich znajomość nie ogranicza się tylko do kontaktu w szkole, jednak futakuchi-onna prawie nigdy nie zaprasza jej do swojego domu, bo nie czuje się zbyt pewnie, kiedy ktoś inny niż Sora chodzi po jej mieszkaniu. |-| Hanako = Znajomi Mia Pyramids = Miyu poznała Mię Pyramids podczas lekcji chemii. Zostały przydzielone do jednej grupy, by zrobić razem eksperyment na ocenę. Szło im najlepiej, głównie ze względu na wiedzę mumii w tym zakresie. Miyu była pod lekkim wrażeniem i pozwoliła jej przejąć dowodzenie nad wszystkim, pomimo tego, że sama całkiem dobrze rozumiała temat, tym samym trochę wykorzystując dziewczynę. Starała się jej jednak pomagać, z samego przyzwyczajenia do pomagania w pracy dla innych. Po skończonej lekcji podeszła do niej i podziękowała za współpracę i zapracowanie na dobrą ocenę. Mia wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną i niezbyt skromnie podziękowała za komplementy. Miyu skłamała, że taka wysoka samoocena to skarb i mumia powinna być z siebie dumna. Ta słuchała tych słów z przyjemnością, więc futakuchi-onna nie szczędziła jej pochwał przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Kierowała się dwoma impulsami, podbudowując jeszcze bardziej samoocenę dziewczyny – pierwszym była chęć dania jej nauczki za pychę, gdyż przyzwyczajona do komplementów jeszcze gorzej będzie znosiła porażkę, jednak z drugiej strony miło jej było obserwować, jak ktoś jest dumny z tego, co lubi robić. |-| Cleo de Nile = Choć Cleo de Nile nie wydaje się być osobą, która nadawałaby się na znajomą Miyu, to egipska księżniczka polubiła dziewczynę. Ich znajomość zaczęła się od tego, że Cleo zgubiła przez przypadek jedną ze swoich ulubionych bransoletek na korytarzu. Miyu zauważyła to i ją podniosła, zamierzając następnego dnia zwrócić zgubę. Tak więc zrobiła, za co zyskała wdzięczność mumii. Ta zaprosiła ją na wspólne zakupy w galerii i, chociaż niechętnie, futakuchi-onna zgodziła się, bo zaproszenia od dosyć ważnej osobistości w szkole się nie odmawia. Dziewczyny spędziły wspólnie dzień w galerii, chodząc od sklepu do sklepu. Mumia wybrała nawet dla Miyu ciuchy, dowiadując się przy tym o jej talencie do szycia. Zaimponowała jej tym i poprosiła o pewne poprawki w zamówionych strojach. Miyu grzecznie zgodziła się i słuchała przez cały czas opowiadań Cleo, dowiadując się przy tym dużo o szkole i jej uczniach. Koniec końców panna de Nile bawiła się lepiej od futakuchi-onny, której głównym zajęciem było noszenie toreb oraz słuchanie, ale również uważała spotkanie za udane. Pomimo wyniosłego charakteru Cleo, Miyu zgadza się na wspólne wypady do miasta z jej przyjaciółkami. |-| Nocte Lidelse = Miyu poznała Nocte na jednym z koncertów muzyki klasycznej organizowanym w Salem. Udała się tam, gdyż dostała specjalne zaproszenie od Althei, swojego psychiatry, która wiedziała, że dziewczyna przepada za takim rodzajem wydarzeń. Dobrze się na nim bawiła, z przyjemnością słuchając utworów wykonywanych przez niedoświadczonych, ale utalentowanych wykonawców. Jednym z nich była właśnie Nocte, przewyższała ona jednak resztę swoimi umiejętnościami i profesjonalizmem. Od razy przyciągnęła uwagę Miyu, którą zafascynowała gra boginki i chciała ją od razu poznać. Ich spotkanie nastąpiło dopiero w szkole, kiedy trafiły na siebie na stołówce, kiedy wszyscy skończyli jeść, po czym dawno wyszli. Zamieniły ze sobą parę słów i od tamtej pory futakuchi-onna stara się nie ominąć żadnych koncertów Nocte. |-| Peyton Itsas-Olatua = Jej znajomość z Peyton polega na wzajemnym "handlu" ze sobą, chociaż Miyu bardzo docenia też styl oraz elegancję krakenki. Miyu kupuje od niej różne kamienie szlachetne, potrzebne jej czasami do ubrań, a w zamian za zniżkę, szyje dla Peyton ciuchy na wyjątkowe okazje. Dziewczyny wymieniają od czasu do czasu ze sobą dwa zdania w szkole czy piszą ze sobą, lecz nie jest to jakaś bliska relacja. |-| Licht McBennach = Lichta dziewczyna poznała na zawodach szachowych, które odbyły się w Straszyceum. Nie było to najbardziej ekscytujące przeżycie, jednak przed prawdziwymi rozgrywkami można było porozmawiać z zawodnikami i nawet spróbować się z nimi zmierzyć. Miyu podeszła do pierwszego lepszego zawodnika, którym okazał się Licht i grzecznie zapytała, czy chciałby z nią zagrać. Przewodniczący zgodził się na wyzwanie, w głowie myśląc o tym, że pokonanie dziewczyny to będzie bułka z masłem. Gdy zaczęli grać, stało się jednak coś odwrotnego – Miyu wygrała, z lekkim trudem, ale wygrała. Licht był pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, niestety nie mieli okazji dłużej porozmawiać, ponieważ miały się zacząć zawody. Dopiero po wszystkim, kiedy Licht zajął pierwsze miejsce, mieli okazję zamienić ze sobą parę słów. Nie widują się często, ponieważ chodzą do innych szkół, lecz czasami czy to popiszą ze sobą, czy wyjdą gdzieś na kawę. Wrogowie Jinafire Long = Dziewczyna nie przepada zbytnio za Jinafire Long. Gdy smoczyca dowiedziała się, że Miyu sprzedaje motyle do hodowli, od razu zapragnęła mieć jednego dla siebie. Kupiła piękną diaethria clymenę, obiecując się nim dobrze opiekować. Otrzymała od sprzedawczyni wiele cennych rad, ponieważ podchodziła poważnie do opieki nad tymi owadami. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a Jinafire zgłosiła się z przeprosinami do Miyu. Okazało się, że przez przypadek... kichnęła podczas czyszczenia terrarium i motyl po prostu spłonął. Od tego momentu futakuchi-onna nie ufa smoczycy i nie ma o niej zbyt dobrej opinii. |-| Yumi Harajuku = Yumi Harajuku była właściwie jedną z pierwszych osób, które Miyu poznała po przeniesieniu do Straszyceum. Hybryda zainteresowała się nią, ponieważ, cóż, Miyu była nowym uczniem z Japonii, a właśnie z takimi osobami głównie zadawała się Yumi. Coś w zachowaniu dziewczyny strasznie nie odpowiadało futakuchi-onnie, lecz starała się tego nie okazywać. Po pewnym czasie luźnych rozmów wymienianych podczas przerw czy siedzenia razem na lekcji (głównie przez to, że Yumi czasami się do niej przysiadała). Wkrótce zdała sobie sprawę, że przeszkadza jej uprzedzenie dziewczyny i to, jaka jest rozpuszczona. Miyu jednak postanowiła odizolować się od hybrydy, co w pewnym stopniu zadziałało, lecz nadal zdarza się, że zaczepia ją na korytarzu i wtedy rozmowa jest nieunikniona. Miłość Jedyną osobą, którą Miyu dotychczas darzyła uczuciem podobnym do miłości, był Hyeon. Bardzo lubiła spędzać z nim czas i być jego modelką do obrazów, jednak nie potrafiła się nigdy do niego przywiązać. Był zbyt nierozważny i według dziewczyny sam zapracował na swój los. Od czasu jego samobójstwa zraziła się w bardzo dużym stopniu do poważnych relacji, nie chcąc brać na siebie tak dużej odpowiedzialności jaką jest drugi człowiek. Sama orientacja Miyu nie jest znana, podobali jej się zarówno mężczyźni, jak i kobiety, jednak o wiele bardziej wolała przebywać w towarzystwie płci pięknej. Na początku zwykle ocenia ludzi po wyglądzie, dopiero później zaczyna poznawać ich z charakteru. Miyu i Sorę łączą nie tylko przyjacielskie relacje, ale również romantyczne. Choć Miyu bała się, że dziewczyna stanie się dla niej tylko lepszym zamiennikiem za Hyeona, to tak się nie stało. Była zupełnie inną osobą i futakuchi-onna nie zdołałaby jej skrzywdzić, tak jak poprzedniego partnera. Ich romans zaczął się niewinnie, bo od wcześniej wspomnianego malowania obrazów. Spotkania stawały się coraz intymniejsze, lecz nigdy nie dochodziło do niczego poważnego, nawet pocałunku w usta. Ze strony Miyu wynikało to głównie z tego, że nie widziała, czego chce Sora, a wolała nie popełniać żadnego błędu. Gdy jednak duszka oznajmiła, iż chciałaby spróbować pocałunku, Miyu nie zawahała się i zrobiła to, przerywając jej wypowiedź. Wkrótce zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co czuła do niej Sora. Na tamtym etapie nie potrafiła nazwać swojego uczucia względem dziewczyny, ponieważ potrzebowała czasu. Trudno było je nazwać partnerkami, ich relacja wygląda bardziej jak przyjaciele z korzyściami. Podczas wielu wspólnie spędzanych nocy Miyu zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, czy przywiązanie się do kogoś takiego jak Sora faktycznie nie jest złym pomysłem. Czasami była nawet zazdrosna o dziewczynę, bo z jej urodą i charakterem łatwo ktoś mógłby się w niej zakochać, albo ona mogłaby znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, lepszego od Miyu. W końcu jeśli chodzi o poważny związek, to nie jest ona najlepszą kandydatką. Starała się jednak pokonać swoje niepewności, by nie skrzywdzić Sory I móc być z nią bez żadnych obaw. Pozwoliła sobie też na przywiązanie się do duszki, bo nawet jeśli by chciała, żywiła do niej coraz głębsze uczucia. Ma nadzieję, że Sora nie zniknie z jej życia, tak jak inne ważne dla niej osoby. Zwierzaki Miyu posiada własną hodowlę motyli. Znajduje się w niej wiele przeróżnych gatunków, od pospolitych do tych rzadkich, jednak wszystkie kocha tak samo. Jedynie białe calyptry mogą uchodzić za jej ulubieńców, chociaż są najtrudniejsze do utrzymania. Kilku z podopiecznych dziewczyny ma nawet imiona, lecz są to głównie osobniki wyróżniające się czymś szczególnym, ponieważ łatwiej je rozpoznać. Ze względu na to, jak krótko żyją te owady, Miyu coraz rzadziej zaczęła nadawać im imiona, by nie przywiązywać się do nich aż nazbyt mocno. Kilka gatunków również sprzedaje, by zarobić pieniądze na utrzymanie zwierząt. Są to między innymi papilo bianor, odznaczające się ślicznym wyglądem i wielkością, morpho menelaus, które są ogromne i mają piękny, niebieski kolor skrzydeł, barczatki dębolistne przypominające listki i kilka innych gatunków zachwycających swoich wyglądem. Dla każdego, kto chce zakupić od niej motyla, zawsze daje rady i dba, by dobrze się nimi opiekowano. Relacje z... Althea Keir-Sayer = Terapeutka Miyu, hybryda jednorożca z błędnym ognikiem. Jej mężem był serafin, który zszedł na Ziemię i postanowił założyć tam rodzinę. Pomimo powszechnych wierzeń, anioł okazał się bardzo arogancką i agresywną osobą, nie akceptującą decyzji swojego dziecka. Althea bardzo długo nie mogła się uwolnić od mężczyzny, bojąc się, że sama sobie nie poradzi, jednak gdy ten wysłał Misho do ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego i nie chciał jej stamtąd odebrać, miarka się przebrała. Kobieta złożyła podanie o rozwód; sprawa sądowa zakończyła się szczęśliwie i serafin musiał wyprowadzić się od Althei. Matka pojechała od razu po swoją córkę i to właśnie wtedy spotkała Miyu. Zaproponowała jej swoje usługi psychiatryczne, jako "zaufana osoba". Dziewczyna na to przystała, głównie z powodu lepszego kontaktu z Misho. Althea okazała się jednak bardzo dobrym psychiatrą, która jako jedyny potrafił odpowiednio podejść do Miyu. Stosowała metod pomagające futakuchi-onnie w jej terapii oraz wytłumaczyła jej, kim dokładnie jest. Dziewczyna na początku nieufnie podchodziła do swojego nowego psychiatry, lecz po krótkim czasie nawiązała się między nimi sieć porozumienia. Choć Miyu uważała, że nie potrzebna jej terapia, to sama w końcu zaczęła zauważać jej wyniki. Mają przed sobą jeszcze długą drogę, ale powoli brną do przodu. |-| Misho Sayer = Miyu poznała Misho w zakładzie rehabilitacyjnym. Od razu przyciągnęła jej uwagę, głównie ze względu na swoją wyjątkową rasę oraz fakt, że wydawała się... normalna, w przeciwieństwie do innych pacjentów. Dopiero po nawiązaniu z nią znajomości poznała powód, przez który dziewczyna przebywała w ośrodku. Wysłał ją tam ojciec, kiedy dowiedział się o jej planach o zmianie płci. Misho okazała się bowiem być transseksualnym chłopakiem, od młodego wieku źle czującym się w swoim ciele. Miyu nie czuła obrzydzenia do chłopaka, a raczej dziewczyny, uważała nawet jej wytrwałość w dążeniu do swojego celu za coś godnego podziwu. Misho ma też łagodne usposobienie i wykazuje się dużym zrozumieniem dla wszystkich, więc futakuchi-onna czuła się bezpiecznie w jej towarzystwie. Co wieczór wymykały się z kolacji do swojego wspólnego pokoju i tam rozmawiały. Miyu uczyła hybrydę składania origami, a ta w zamian tłumaczyła jej, jak powinno zajmować się poszczególnymi roślinami. Misho była dla dziewczyny jedyną bliską osobą, której mogła zaufać, więc nie cieszyła się, gdy nadszedł dzień rozstania. Okazało się, że w dniu wypisu, po Misho przyjechała mama, by odebrać ja z zakładu. Rozwiodła się ona z mężem, który nie akceptował ich dziecka i dręczył ją samą psychicznie. Hybryda bardzo ucieszyła się z tych wieści i zaproponowała Miyu utrzymanie dalszego kontaktu. Wtedy wtrąciła się mama dziewczyny, wspominając o tym, że jest psychiatrą i może wziąć pod swoje skrzydła futakuchi-onnę, by nie musiała męczyć się z kimś z zakładu. Miyu przystała na tę propozycję, gdyż to bardzo ułatwiłoby jej kontakt z Misho. Od tamtego czasu dziewczyny nadal często ze sobą rozmawiają i się spotykają, pomimo chodzenia do innych szkół. Nadal są dla siebie dużym wsparciem, a hybryda jest jedyną osobą (oprócz policji), która wie o sekrecie Miyu. Zainteresowania Hodowla motyli Jedna z głównych pasji Miyu, odkryta dopiero po przyjeździe to Ameryki. Opiekunowie pozwolili jest wybrać dla siebie zwierzaka, wiedząc, że posiadania takiego przyjaciela może pomóc w terapii. Po dłuższym namyśle wybrała motyle, bo nie wymagały dużo opieki oraz były przepiękne. Zaczęło się od małej gromadki pospolitych paziów, a teraz jej hodowla rozwinęła się o bardzo rzadkie gatunki. Największą dumą Miyu są calyptry, ćmy żywiące się krwią. Wszystkich swoich podopiecznych trzyma w szklarni, gdzie mają odpowiedni dostęp do światła, oprócz oczywiście ciem, które trzyma w domu. Niektóre z motyli mają nawet imiona, chociaż dziewczyna woli ich nie nazywać, bo wtedy zbyt się do nich przywiązuje i utrata jednego z tych kruchych stworzeń bardziej boli. Miyu również sprzedaje je dla zainteresowanych nimi osób, najpierw oczywiście tłumacząc, jak trzeba się nimi opiekować etc. Nie robi tego często, ponieważ mało osób interesuje hodowla motyli, jednak miała już paru klientów i wszyscy byli zadowoleni... choć w jednym przypadku nie do końca. Szycie Z początku Miyu nie przepadała za szyciem, gdyż głównie musiała cerować obrusy lub zaszywać dziury w ubraniach swojej pani. Gdy zaczęła dostawać trochę trudniejsze i bardziej wymagające zadania, szycie przerodziło się w jedną z jej pasji. W rozwijaniu swojego zainteresowania wspierał ją najbardziej przyszywany ojciec, który uwielbiał nosić ciuchy wykonane przez dziewczynę. Choć nie była zbyt dobra w rysowaniu, to zdarzało jej się zaprojektować ze zwykłego kawałka materiału piękne, tradycyjne kimona. Nie pokazywała jednak swoich prac szerszemu gronu, woląc, by pozostały one tylko i wyłącznie dla niej lub jej przyszywanej rodziny. Szycie również pozwala jej się wyciszyć i uspokoić, a w szczególności wyszywanie dużych i skomplikowanych wzorów. Próbowała też haftowania, lecz Miyu nie spodobało się to tak, by robiła to zbyt często. Symbolika Można to prawie uznać za obsesję Miyu. Dziewczyna uwielbia czytać o tym, co symbolizuje dana liczba, kolor etc., a później wykorzystywać tę wiedzę w swoich dziełach. Głównym tego przypadkiem są "Żurawie", w których został wykorzystany motyw siedmiu grzechów głównych, jak i kolorów oddających charakter zabitej osoby. Miyu nie jest jednak zbyt przesądną osobą, nie przejmuje się większą ilością zabobonów, chociaż i tak o nich czyta. Takie zainteresowanie u dziewczyny wynikło z tego, że rodzina, która ją wychowywała, była bardzo religijna, więc od najmłodszych lat miała styczność z symbolami religijnymi. Fascynowała ją również śmierć oraz wszystko, co związane z życiem pozagrobowym. Czytała wiele książek na ten temat oraz różne opowieści, mówiące o starożytnych duchach i mitologicznych stworach. Origami Chcąc zająć czymś swój wolny czas, który miała jako dziecko, znalazła w bibliotece swojej pani książkę na temat tego jak wykonywać rzeczy z origami. Od tamtego czasu ćwiczyła swoją cierpliwość i zręczność, tworząc to coraz trudniejsze dzieła. Najbardziej relaksowało ją robienie ptaków z origami, a większość z nich posiada teraz w swoim pokoju. Była ulubienicą młodszych członków rodziny, ponieważ uwielbiali zalewać Miyu prośbami, by wykonała im coś z papieru lub czegoś ich nauczyła. Dziewczyna musiała się zgadzać, a po pewnym czasie uczenie dzieci stało się przyjemne, głównie ze względu na spokój i staranność, z jakimi starały się wykonywać swoje zadanie. Pasja do tego rodzaju sztuki widoczna była najbardziej przy morderstwach dziewczyny, gdzie przy każdym ciele zostawiała papierowego żurawia. Ogrodnictwo Od zawsze lubiła przebywać na łonie natury i obserwować rozwijające się wokół życie, a gdy przyszła okazja na założenie swojego własnego mini-ogrodu, bardzo ją to uradowało. Nauczyła się, jak zajmować się roślinami od Misho, kiedy obie były jeszcze w ośrodku rehabilitacyjnym. Odkąd jest w Ameryce hoduje różne gatunki roślin doniczkowych, jak i kilka sadzonych. Uwielbia zajmować się nimi w wolnym czasie i patrzeć na to, jak pięknie się rozwijają. Większość roślin trzyma w tej samej szklarni co motyle, kilka jednak hoduje w domu; są to głównie drzewka bonzai i malutkie kaktusy, oraz kilka większych figowców i pachir. Największą jej dumą jest drzewko wiśni rosnące za domem dziewczyny. Nie osiągnęło ono jeszcze swoich pełnych rozmiarów, lecz nawet w takim stanie Miyu lubi je oglądać, gdyż od młodości kochała właśnie te oto drzewa. Często chodziła na festiwale organizowane podczas rozkwitu wiśni, tak naprawdę nie przepuściła w roku ani jednej okazji, by obserwować ich kwiaty. Umiejętności Jako futakuchi-onna Miyu posiada drugie usta z tyłu głowy. W przeciwieństwie do większości, przypominają one bardziej paszczę potwora niż ludzkie usta. Potrafią one mówić, jednak wyłącznie dziewczyna je słyszy. Zdolne są one zjeść wyłącznie ludzkie mięso. Długie włosy dziewczyny mogą się zamieniać się w coś w rodzaju żywych macek, potrafiących poważnie zranić lub nawet przeciąć coś na pół. Ich siła zależy od tego, jak bardzo głodne są drugie usta Miyu. Sama również może się obronić oraz zaatakować, ponieważ starała się regularnie dbać o swoją formę, choć nad siłą przeważa u niej zwinność. Dziewczyna umie też świetnie się skradać i naśladować kroki innych, co pozwoliło jej wyjść cało z miejsca zbrodni. Potrafi maskować za sobą jakiekolwiek dowody, zacierać ślady etc. Jest dobrą złodziejką; potrafi zabrać coś komuś niepostrzeżenie, a potem po prostu zwrócić to na miejsce. Miyu posiada niesamowitą intuicję co do ludzi i ich zamiarów, co pomaga przewidzieć jej ruch ofiary. Z bardziej praktycznych umiejętności potrafi gotować na wystarczającym poziomie oraz odprawić różne rytuały z religii shintō, gdyż kiedyś praktykowała przez krótki czas u kapłanów w świątyni. Będąc trenowana na gejszę, posiada doświadczenie w prowadzeniu różnych rodzaju imprez oraz uroczystości, jak i potrafi śpiewać oraz tańczyć. Biografia Miyu urodziła się wiosennej nocy w ubogiej chatce, bez żadnej specjalnej opieki medycznej. Jej matka postanowiła nie jechać do szpitala i z pomocą swojej siostry urodziła zdrową dziewczynkę. Nie płakała, jak mają to w zwyczaju dzieci, a śmiała się. Siostra jej matki poradziła kobiecie, by ta podrzuciła komuś dziecko, bo jest ono przeklęte i przyniesie same nieszczęście. Ta dobrze wiedziała, że to prawda, bo sama ściągnęła na nią klątwę będąc jeszcze w ciąży. Posłuchała się siostry i położyła malutką Miyu pod dom bogatej rodziny, po czym uciekła, zostawiając dziecko na ich łaskę. Rodzina Himura z początku sceptycznie podchodziła do przyjęcia nowej głowy do wykarmienia pod dach, chcąc oddać małą do domu dziecka, zgodziła się jednak ze względu na swoją młodą córkę, która od zawsze chciała mieć siostrzyczkę. Od maleńkiego Miyu została trenowana bardziej na służącą niż na kogoś, kto mógł należeć do rodziny. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a zaczęła obracać się w towarzystwie służek i gejsz, niedługo po tym podejmując u nich szkolenie. Uczona była w domu, lecz w większości musiała sama zdobywać wiedzę, ponieważ reszta rodziny nie miała dla niej czasu. Był to jeden z powodów, przez który Miyu coraz bardziej stawała się samotniczką i zaczynała stronić od kontaktu z ludźmi. Starała się nie sprawiać im problemów, mało jadła, ponieważ z natury rzadko bywała głodna oraz zwykły ryż dobrze ją zaspokajał. Wydawała się normalnym dzieckiem, może trochę cichym i wytrąconym z rzeczywistości. Jej ciało zaczęło zmieniać się w wieku przedszkolnym, nie powiedziała o tym jednak nikomu i zatrzymała drugie usta w tajemnicy. Nie stanowiło to łatwego zadania, bo z początku była wystraszona tym, co się z nią działo, ale musiała sama zacząć akceptować i uczyć się od nowa swojego ciała. Wraz z tym powoli narastało uczucie głodu, którego żadne danie nie mogło zaspokoić. Bała się, że jeśli opowie o tym komuś, uznają oni ją za szaloną, albo i gorzej - za potwora. Szukała odpowiedzi w książkach, lecz te, które mogły przynieść jej odpowiedź, były zakazane w rodzinie Himura. Jednego dnia stała się świadkiem wypadku, gdy podczas pracy w warsztacie jeden z robotników remontujących dom rodziny Himura odciął sobie palec u ręki piłą. Zobaczywszy świeżą krew oraz odsłonięte mięso, Miyu poczuła silną potrzebę spróbowania człowieka. W trakcie panującego chaosu udało jej się zabrać odcięty palec i schować go w swoim kimonie. Została odesłana do swojego pokoju, by nie musieć na to wszystko patrzeć. W samotności spróbowała ludzkiego mięsa, które stało się pierwszą rzeczą zdolną do zaspokojenia jej głodu i sprawienia, by szepty z tyłu głowy ustały. Sprawa nigdy więcej nie została wspominana przez przyszywaną rodzinę Miyu, możliwe, że chciała ją zamaskować i nadal utrzymać swoją opinię szczęśliwej i idealnej. Sama dziewczyna dołożyła najlepsze starania, by nikt nie dowiedział się o tym, co zrobiła. Od tamtego momentu rzeczywistość powoli zaczęła się zmieniać i coraz trudniej było ukryć z jakimi problemami zmagał się klan Himura. Spadał na rodzinę coraz większy pech, a takie wypadki zdarzały się coraz częściej... a raczej uznawano to za wypadki. Największe nieszczęście przydarzyło się wtedy, gdy zmarła głowa rodziny, pan Gorou. Zbyt późno wykryto u niego chorobę i zmarł na powikłania z nią związane. Wtedy też pojawiły się lekkie problemy finansowe, a trzeba było jeszcze zaaranżować pogrzeb. Dopiero co świeża wdowa, pani Tomoko, wyszła za bogatego człowieka, by zapewnić swojemu dziecku dostatek. Miyu poczuła się wtedy jeszcze bardziej odrzucona, ponieważ Garou był jedną z niewielu osób interesujących się jej istnieniem. Lubił czytać jej bajki na dobranoc, a najbardziej lubił nosić ciuchy szyte właśnie przez dziewczynę. To wydarzenie wpłynęło poważnie na psychikę Miyu. Nowy ojczym jej nie szanował i sprawił, że czuła się jeszcze bardziej jak służąca. Nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi, a dziewczyna próbowała jak najlepiej ukryć swoją nienawiść do Ryouty. Minęło kilka lat, kiedy to Miyu zmagała się z chęcią ponownego zasmakowania tego mięsa, lecz nie mogła znaleźć sposobu, by to uczynić. Pierwsza okazja nadarzyła się podczas jednej z najbardziej srogich zim w Japonii. Została sama w domu wraz jedną ze starszych służących, ponieważ reszta rodziny i sług wyjechała na trzy dni poza miasto. Miyu siedziała wieczorem w bibliotece, czytając spokojnie książkę, lecz powoli zaczęło martwić ją to, że kobieta, która z nią została, długo nie wracała do domu z zakupów. Wyszła przed dom, chcąc pójść do sąsiadów i opowiedzieć jej o sytuacji, i wtedy ujrzała ciało przebite soplem lodu. Wokół leżały siatki z zakupami, a lód trafił prosto w głowę kobiety. Ten widok nie zaszokował Miyu, a do jej głowy szybko wpadł pomysł, jak może to wykorzystać. Urwała jeszcze jeden sopel w rękawiczkach i przebiła nim nogę kobiety, by móc dostać się do mięsa. Zjadła jej trochę, po czym upozorowała wszystko jakby to był zupełny przypadek, wyczyściła się i zadzwoniła na policję. To wydarzenie zapoczątkowało napływ morderstw wykonywanych przez dziewczynę. Policja zauważyła, że noga kobiety została uszkodzona nie tylko soplem lodu, lecz postanowili uznać to za robotę jakiegoś zwierzaka grasującego w okolicy. W wieku około czternastu lat rozpoczęła swoją serię "Żurawi" i właśnie wtedy uznała, że zabójstwo nie musi być tylko aktem w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Zaczęła się fascynować temat śmierci i tym, ile warte może być ludzkie życie, co sprawiło pogorszenie się jej stanu mentalnego. Straciła prawie całą moralność, by bez wyrzutów sumienia móc pozbawić innych życia i uczynić z tego sztukę. Zastała nakryta przy ostatnim z "Żurawi" i po złapaniu trafiła do ośrodka karnego, w którym mieszkała przez trzy miesiące, czekając, aż sąd wyda na nią wyrok. Nie była pełnoletnia, a rodzina nie chciała ponieść za nią konsekwencji, więc postanowiono znaleźć inne rozwiązanie. Odkryto, że Miyu nie do końca była człowiekiem, przez co została przekazana w ręce władz potworów. Przewieziono ją do Ameryki, gdzie zamieszkała na stałe. Pozwolono jej uczęszczać do tamtejszej szkoły dla potworów, Straszyceum, by mogła nauczyć się życia w wspólnocie z innymi. Obecnie dobrze żyje jej się w Ameryce, lecz znajduje się pod stałym nadzorem prawnym i psychologicznym. Uczęszcza na terapię oraz na spotkania, by zapobiec dalszym incydentom. Nie ma pojęcia, co dalej potoczy się w jej życiu i czy kiedykolwiek sobie wybaczy, jednak zamierza starać się normalnie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. "Żurawie" Miyu lubiła prowadzić w swoje morderstwa odrobinę artyzmu, jak i nadać im znaczenia. Zauważyła w swoich ofiarach pewne cechy pasujące do siedmiu grzechów głównych, którym przypisała również kolory. To były najstaranniejsze i najbardziej zaplanowane zabójstwa dziewczyny. Każda ofiara posiadała coś, co fascynowało Miyu. U Sachi była to umiejętność oszukiwania ludzi co do jej charakteru i ukrywania prawdziwych intencji. U Hiroshiego podziwiała fakt, że tak skrzętnie ukrywał swoje kłamstwa, które nie wyszły na jaw. Katsuori zaimponował Miyu swoim igraniem z losem i znajdywaniu sobie nowych kochanek, choć jego żona mogła się w każdej chwili o tym dowiedzieć. Jun Wei przysporzyła wiele kłopotów swoimi kłamstwami, które odwróciła na swoją korzyść, co też nie umknęło uwadze dziewczyny. U Cameron obiektem fascynacji była czysta głupota i to, jak brak smutków i żalów w życiu potrafi rozpuścić człowieka. Od Girishi emanowała pewna siła i autorytet, a jego spojrzenie potrafiło przebić na wylot. Ostatnia z ofiar, Hyeon, miała wiele cech, które budziły ciekawość u Miyu. Sama jego osoba, wygląd, poglądy wydawały jej się czymś tajemniczym i oderwanym od zwykłego życia. Biały żuraw - nastoletnia dziewczynka o imieniu Sachi Suzuki (幸鈴木). Z wyglądu i charakteru wydawała się być aniołkiem - delikatne rysy twarzy, krótkie, białe włosy okalające wdzięcznie jej twarz, łagodne usposobienie. Najczęściej chodziła w śnieżnobiałej, prostej sukience, choć jej rodzina należała do jednych z bogatszych. Odwiedzała ona rodzinę Himura, gdyż jej matka przyjaźniła się z panią domu. Cała anielskość, jaką rozsyłała za sobą Sachi była tak naprawdę złudą. Dziewczynka na każdym kroku marudziła, narzekała na niewygodne warunki, a jeśli cokolwiek jej się stało, to od razu robiło się wielkie zamieszanie. Miyu zafascynowała jej maska, którą potrafiła nałożyć przy nieznajomych. Niewinny, grzeczny aniołek. Nie zmieniało to faktu, iż potwornie irytowało ją marudzenie Sachi i cały hałas, jaki wokół siebie robiła. Dziewczynka poza tym miała wiele osób, które nie lubiły ją z całego serca i w głębi chciałyby, aby zniknęła. Miyu zabiła ją podczas snu, kiedy dziewczynka leżała kompletnie sama, ubrana w białą, nocną koszulę. Nocowała akurat wtedy w domu rodziny Himura, więc była to idealna okazja na popełnienie zabójstwa. Zrobiło jej żal tego, że tak czysty kolor został zmącony czerwienią, więc przebrała ją w białą sukienkę, jaką panienka nosiła na co dzień. W miejscu, gdzie przebiła jej serce, ustawiła tam białego żurawia. Było to pierwsze morderstwo Miyu, gdzie nie zabiła dla pożywienia. Fioletowy żuraw - ksiądz w podeszłym wieku o imieniu Hiroshi Yamada '(寛山田''). Miał swój własny ośrodek, w którym udzielał namaszczeń i błogosławieństw. Brał za nie jednak niebagatelne sumy, więc nie każdego było stać na korzystanie z usług. Pewnego dnia córka przybranej rodziny Miyu zachorowała, dlatego przyprowadzono ją do Hiroshi'ego, by ten pomodlił się za nią i ją pobłogosławił. Rodzina bardzo wierzyła w to, iż ten sposób zadziała, głównie ze względu na to, jak mocno wierzyli w takie zabobony. Ksiądz zażyczył sobie od nich dużej sumy, lecz oślepieni wiarą rodzice z chęcią mu zapłacili. Nie spodobało się to Miyu, bo wiedziała, że to pewnie i tak tylko kłamstwo. Brał pieniądze tak naprawdę za nic, bo kto wie, czy modlitwy na coś w ogóle się zdawały? Poszła do niego w nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali i nikt nie mógł zauważyć braku jednej służki. Cichutko zapukała do jego drzwi, ubrana w maskę i biedny ubiór. Zawiązała sobie wokół pasa worek, który miał być sakiewką pieniędzy, lecz naprawdę był w nim tylko papierowy żuraw. Mężczyzna otworzył jej drzwi, nieco skonsternowany, bo co robiło takie dziwadło u jego progu, ujrzawszy sakiewkę przy boku Miyu zmienił szybko zdanie i zamiast wyganiać dziwnej nieznajomej, zaprosił ją do środka. Sprzedała mu łzawą historyjkę o tym, jak to mąż w gniewie wylał na jej twarz kwas, przez co teraz jest zdeformowana i musi nosić maskę. Hiroshi dał się nabrać i za odpowiednią opłatą przeprowadzi rytuał. Zaprowadził ją w głąb swojego mieszkania, gdzie Miyu kątem oka zauważyła skarbiec. Tym razem wystarczyło zwykłe podduszenie, jednak to nie był koniec. Na początku rozsypała na podłogę pieniądze z jego sejfu, który szczęśliwym trafem został otwarty, a potem położyła na nich martwe ciało mężczyzny. Wydłubała mu oczy i ułożyła jego ręce tak, by zakrywały we wstydzie puste oczodoły. W jego usta wsadziła fioletowego żurawia i odeszła. 'Żółty żuraw '- dorosły, żonaty biznesman '''Katsurou Mori (勝郎森). Miyu na początku spotkała jego żonę, płaczącą w ramię przyjaciółki. Podsłuchała ich rozmowę i poznała powód rozpaczy kobiety - odkryła, że jej jak dotąd wierny i kochający mąż ją zdradzał. Do ich domu przyszła ciężarna kobieta, która podawała się za kochankę Katsurou. Żona mężczyzny w szoku zamknęła przed nią drzwi, ale nigdy nie wspomniała o tym incydencie dla męża. Zaczęła później szukać informacji na temat kochanki lub może nawet innych, potencjalnych kandydatek. Wyśledziła pięć kobiet, z którymi stale sypiał. Niektóre z nich wiedziały o tym, że Katsurou ma żonę, jednak ten kłamał im, iż wie ona o wszystkich i nie ma z tym problemu. Żal jej było zdradzanej kobiety, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy to ona była na tyle głupia, by nie zauważyć dziwnego zachowania męża, czy to on tak dobrze to ukrywał. Miyu zaintrygowała się tą sprawą, lecz jako zwykła służka nie mogła od tak nawiązać kontaktu z wysoko postawionym biznesmenem. Śledziło go podczas, gdy spotykał się ze swoimi kochankami i takim sposobem doszła do informacji, jak mogła się z nim spotkać. Okazała się, że w każdy piątkowy wieczór Katsurou udaje się samotnie do klubu "Kwiat Lotosu", by dobrze się tam bawić... a czasami znaleźć sobie kogoś na jedną noc. Miyu udała się tam o wyznaczonej godzinie i czekała na mężczyznę przy barze, udając zwykłą klubowiczkę. Nie miała dużo czasu, więc od razu, gdy go zobaczyła, przystąpiła do akcji. Przysiadła się do niego i zaczęła z nim subtelnie flirtować. Zdecydowanie pomagały jej w tym naturalne wdzięki, przez co poszło o wiele szybciej, niż się spodziewała. Oboje udali się do oddzielnego pokoju. Po drodze uwagę Miyu przyciągnęła leżącą na kanapie, nieprzytomna klubowiczka. Katsurou w pokoju w szybkim tempie zaczął dobierać się do dziewczyny, lecz zdążył ją jedynie pocałować, kiedy zimna stal przeszyła jego serce. Miyu odłożyła trupa na łóżko, po czym wyszła na korytarz w jednym celu - znaleźć upitą klubowiczkę. Gdy już to zrobiła, zaniosła ją do tego samego pokoju, gdzie leżał martwy mężczyzna i ułożyła ją obok niego. Po tym rozdarła nożem brzuch Katsurou, posługując się przy tym ręką dziewczyny. Chciała zostawić ich w takim stanie, jednak w ostatniej chwili postanowiła ubrudzić usta kobiety krwią, by sprawiało to wrażenie, że pożywiła się jego wnętrznościami. W otwartym brzuchu Katsurou położyła żółtego żurawia, po czym uciekła oknem. Zielony żuraw - początkująca pisarka Jun Wei Shen (順唯沈). Jun zadebiutowała książką "Wiatry Ostatniej Wiosny", która przyniosła jej ogromny sukces w całej Japonii. Nikt nie wiedział jednak, że ten sukces nie zawdzięcza swojemu pomysłowi, a wyobraźni innej pisarki, Sen Takatsuki. To właśnie jej ideę wykorzystała kobieta przy pisaniu swojej książki, robiąc to oczywiście bez jej zgody, niszcząc przy tym marzenia Takatsuki. Książka opowiadała o mężczyźnie wrzuconym nagle do innego świata, gdzie próbował odnaleźć swoje prawdziwe imię, stając po drodze z różnymi decyzjami moralnymi. Miyu dowiedziała się o tym zdarzeniu z plotek, oczywiście w tej fałszywej wersji. Po długim poszukiwaniu faktów i dowodów dowiedziała się całej prawdy o zajściu. Była pod wrażeniem, jak sprytnie Jun oszukała szeroką publiczność, wciskając im taki kit. Przeczytała "jej" książkę i uznała, że jest naprawdę dobra. Idąc za wewnętrznym głosem sprawiedliwości udała się na spotkanie z autorką, organizowane akurat w mieście, gdzie mieszkała Miyu. Grzecznie poprosiła o dedykację dla "Takatsuki", mówiąc, jaką to jej znajoma jest fanką i dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności ma takie same nazwisko co ta oszustka, co próbowała przygarnąć sobie prawa autorskie. Miała to być oczywiście jawną prowokacja, by zobaczyć reakcję Jun. Nie potrafiła ukryć zmieszania i pewnego strachu w oczach, jakby już wiedziała, że ktoś ją nakrył na kłamstwie. Miyu wycofała się grzecznie i własnymi sposobami dowiedziała się, w jakim hotelu zatrzymała się pisarka. W nocy weszła przez taras do jej pokoju, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów. Ubrana była w ten sam strój, co przy fioletowym żurawiu. Wolała, by policja połączyła ze sobą te dwa zabójstwa, skoro i tak sprawa "Zabójcy origami" stała się sławna. Zakneblowała usta kobiety, kiedy ta jeszcze spała, i usadziła ją na krześle, wiążąc nogi i ręce. Wyciągnęła tępe, nieużywane nożyce ogrodowe, które znalazła w starej szopce i zaczęła powoli odcinać dłonie kobiety. Musiała poprawiać kilka razy szmatę w jej ustach, by za mocno nie krzyczała. Widziała jednak bardzo dobrze swojego oprawcę. Po dłuższej chwili cięcia Miyu skończyła i zostawiła kobietę w takim stanie, wiedząc, że albo się udusi, albo wykrwawi się na śmierć. Zostawiła na jej kolanach zielonego żurawia i zabrała odcięte dłonie ze sobą. W domu owinęła je dokładnie papierem i szmatami, po czym spryskała perfumami i włożyła do środka silnie pachnące kwiaty. Wzięła specjalnie podpisany egzemplarz książki i wszystko zapakowała w paczkę, którą wysłała do Takatsuki z napisem "Od największej fanki". Brązowy żuraw - turystka ze Stanów Zjednoczonych Cameron Roots. Nie była zbyt urodziwą osobą. Nie posiadała żadnych szczególnych cech, oprócz oczu w jasnym, piwnym kolorze. Ciemne włosy, cera naznaczona czerwonymi przebarwieniami, blizny po trądziku - to wszystko przedstawiało obraz zaniedbanej, lecz rozpieszczonej osoby. Wyjechała najpierw do Chin (oczywiście na koszt rodziców), gdzie szukała sposobu na dłuższe i zdrowsze życie. Przez wiele lat już zmagała się z nadwagą, nabytą przez złe odżywianie i utrzymywanie się na bogactwie rodziców. Zawsze była oczkiem w głowie mamusi, która uważała ją za najpiękniejszą i najbardziej wdzięczną osobę na świecie. Przez takie podejście dziewczyna bardzo się roztyła, lecz na drodze do schudnięcie stało lenistwo i obżarstwo. Szukała jakiś sposobów na pójście na skróty; nie zdobyła żadnych informacji w Chinach, gdyż miejscowi nie chcieli rozmawiać z obcokrajowcami. Zawiedziona i zrezygnowana udała się do Japonii, gdzie rodzice ufundowali jej mini-wakacje. Pierwszy raz Miyu zauważyła ją, gdy została wysłana do sklepu po zakupienie produktów potrzebnych na urodziny jej pani. Cameron bardzo przyciągała uwagę całą swoją... postawą. Korzystała z taniego i tuczącego jedzenia przygotowanego na straganach. Krzyczała również na sprzedawców, gdy danie było zbyt zimne lub coś w nim jej nie pasowało. Oczywiście i tak to zjadła, lecz musiała nastraszyć nic nie wiedzącym Japończyków swoim amerykańskim akcentem. Miyu podeszła do dziewczyny cicho i zaczepiła ją, wspominając, że jest już zmęczona takim złym traktowaniem. Zaprosiła ją swoim łamanym angielskim do miejsca, gdzie można odprężyć się w towarzystwie gejsz kłamiąc, że na pewno dostanie zniżkę po znajomości. Cameron bez zastanowienia przyjęła ofertę i zabrała wizytówkę. Miyu ćwiczyła się tam na gejszę, więc bez problemu mogła obserwować wizytę dziewczyny. Następnego dnia Cameron przyszła na wyznaczone miejsce, nie spodziewając się niczego specjalnego. Powitały ją gejsze w towarzystwie młodych uczennic, w tym Miyu. Ugoszczono ją z klasą, choć i tak kobiety musiały słuchać jej narzekań. W pewnym momencie podano jej herbatę. Była w niej trucizna, którą Miyu potajemnie tam wkropliła. Podejrzenia nigdy nie padły na nią, a na jej koleżankę, która miała akurat zmianę w kuchni. Cameron wypiła zatruty napój i kilka minut później udała się z powrotem do hotelu, bo "źle się poczuła". Miyu potajemnie wyszła z domu gejsz, gdyż i tak nie miała tamtego dnia żadnych ważnych zajęć. Śledziła dziewczynę aż do jej hotelu, starając się unikać zwracania na siebie uwagi. Założyła maską zabraną od gejsz, by na kamerach nie została uwieczniona jej twarz. Wzięła również ciasteczka fortuny, by udawać panią chodzącą z darmowymi przekąskami. Zapukała do drzwi Cameron i wprosiła się do środka, zamykając za sobą wejście. Amerykanka już wtedy nie wyglądała za dobrze, zbladła i wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć. Miyu nie lubi mieć czegoś od razu jak na tacy, lecz tym razem zrobiła wyjątek. Nie musiała długo czekać, trucizna szybko rozprowadziła się po ciele Cameron i spowodowała całkowity paraliż. Nie mogła nawet krzyczeć, gdy wycinano jej na brzuchu napis "Good luck!福", a usta zaszyte zwykłą igłą i nitką. Miyu zostawiła jej ciasteczka wraz z brązowym żurawiem, po czym odeszła, zostawiając dziewczynę na pewną śmierć. Czerwony żuraw - hinduski milioner Girisha Sharma. Przyjechał do Japonii w sprawach służbowych razem ze swoją dwójką żon, które traktował jak służące. Nic dziwnego, że nawet na ulicy zwracał na siebie uwagę, cały czas krzycząc i ganiąc biedne kobiety. Swoim wyglądem też różnił się od reszty zwykłych przechodniów, bo nie każdy na co dzień chodzi w służbowym garniturze. Miyu przez przypadek wpadła na niego, udając się do firmy ubezpieczeniowej ze swoją panią. Miała być tam tylko jako obstawa, więc tylko grzecznie śledziła kobietę. Pech chciał, iż Girisha nie był człowiekiem o mocnych nerwach i bardzo łatwo wybuchał gniewem. Zganił prawie natychmiastowo Miyu, zamierzając ją nawet uderzyć, widocznie z przyzwyczajenia, jednak powstrzymała go jedna z towarzyszących mu żon. Mężczyzna w porę się opanował, udając, że nic się nie stało i rozkazał obu kobietom poczekać na niego na zewnątrz. Na początku Miyu nie zamierzała poświęcić mu większej uwagi, ot zwykły gbur nie potrafiący się zachować, lecz scena, którą zobaczyła wyglądając przez okno z poczekalni zmieniła jej zdanie. Girisha po dołączeniu do kobiet na dworze upewnił się, iż nie ma zbyt wielu przechodniów wkoło, uderzył jedną z nich, stającą wcześniej w obronie służki. Miyu nigdy nie lubiła, gdy sztuka przemocy i krzywdy jest tak pospolicie i prostacko używana, więc zainteresowała się wyeliminowaniem mężczyzny. Jego dane nie były trudne do znalezienia, gdyż w końcu wyrobił sobie duże imię w biznesie. Problem stanowiły też jego żony, ponieważ mogły w każdej chwili stanąć w jego obronie, jak wytrenowane pieski... lecz mogły również być kluczem do morderstwa. Po dokładnym zwiadzie okazało się, że Girisha wynajął duży dom na cały miesiąc, znajdujący się obok rzeki, nad którą Miyu często chodziła. Od razu rozpoznała dany dom, po czym bez większego planu ruszyła tam w nocy. Przebrała się w ten sam strój co przy fioletowym żurawiu, bo nie miało już znaczenia, czy policja połączy te dwa morderstwa ze sobą - i tak "Zabójca Origami" stawał się sławny w Japonii. Chciała działaś też tak impulsywnie jak Girisha, dać się ponieść emocjom i improwizować. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu posiadłości włączył się alarm, więc Miyu schowała się do bujnych krzaków obrastających dom, po czym wślizgnęła się do środka, gdy wściekły mężczyzna wyszedł w szlafroku na podwórze. Wnętrze domu było bogato wystrojone, a jedyną niespodzianką, na którą natrafiła dziewczyna to spotkanie żon mężczyzny. Obie stały przerażone na środku salonu, bojąc się, że to jakiś atak. Ich odsłonięte ciała nosiły na sobie wiele znamion i blizn, powstałych pewnie z powodu znęcania się nad nimi przez męża. Popatrzyły na Miyu ze strachem, jednak gdy ta przyłożyła palec do ust te tylko kiwnęły głowami i udały się do swojej sypialni. Girisha wrócił po dłuższej chwili, musząc wyłączyć alarm. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, lecz również zmęczonego nagłą pobudką. Udał się do kuchni, a za nim dziewczyna, której nie zauważył w całkowitych ciemnościach ani nie usłyszał jej kroków, idealnie wpasowanych do jego. Dopiero gdy otworzył drzwiczki o lodówki, by wyciągnąć z nich sok, poczuł paraliżujący ból w ręce. Upadł na ziemię, zostając powoli otaczanym przez kałużę krwi wyciekającą z jego prawie uciętej ręki. Miyu zgrabnie przerzuciła tasak i zraniła tak samo jak poprzednio drugą rękę mężczyzny. Uniemożliwiło mu tu jakikolwiek ruch, lecz i tak po tym zemdlał z bólu. Dziewczyna zaciągnęła go do eleganckiej łazienki i wsadziła do wanny, zaczynając napuszczać wodę, która i tak przybrała odcień czerwieni. Girisha umarł kilka sekund po tym, a jego trup bezwładnie dryfował w wodzie. Miyu grzecznie zmyła podłogę ze śladów krwi i odłożyła tasak na swoje miejsce. Wróciła jeszcze raz do łazienki i postawiła na wodzie czerwonego żurawia, po czym opuściła posiadłość. Niebieski żuraw - początkujący, młody artysta Hyeon Park '(玄朴''). Był jedyną osobą, która poznała poznała prawdziwą tożsamość Miyu. Spotkali się oni w Hanami, podczas trwania jednego z festynów w mieście. Miyu udała się ze swoją młodą panią, by zakupić różnie drobiazgi i poobserwować rozkwitające wiśnie, kiedy to zauważyła młodo wyglądającego mężczyznę, który siedział na ławce i rysował coś w szkicowniku. W pewnym sensie zauroczył on dziewczynę swoim wyglądem - skupiony wzrok, delikatne, prawie dziewczęce rysy twarzy. Zdawał się być bardzo pochłonięty swoją pracą, starając się uchwycić każdy, nawet najmniejszy detal drzewa. Miyu przygląda mu się z fascynacją, gdyż zawsze coś ciągnęła ją do ludzi w pełni oddanym swojej pasji. Nie podeszła do niego, obserwując tylko z ukrycia, kiedy jej pani ogłosiła, że pora już wracać do domu. Jak na komendę uliczny malarz również wstał i ruszył w stronę Miyu, mijając ją jednak. Zawiedziona dziewczyna wróciła do swojej pani z myślą, iż już nigdy więcej nie spotka tajemniczego mężczyzny. Po powrocie odkryła w swoim obi małą karteczkę z namalowanym na niej kwiatem wiśni. Był na niej podany adres i godzina, a na dole widniał podpis "Hyeon". Miyu prawie natychmiastowo popędziła do swojej pani i poprosiła, aby jutro poszły pod wyznaczony adres, kłamiąc, że podobno odbywa się tam coś ciekawego. Po dłuższej chwili błagania zgodziła się, a Miyu już od wieczora zaczęła przygotowywać swoje najlepsze kimono. Następnego dnia o dwunastej obie znalazły się na placu w parku miejskim, czekając na tajemniczego mężczyznę. Przybyły o godzinę za wcześnie tylko dlatego, iż służka bardzo denerwowała się przed spotkaniem i chciała być tam jak najwcześniej. Pani w końcu się znudziła i poszła poprzyglądać się rybom w sztucznym stawiku, przy którym spotkała swoje znajome, w idealnym momencie zajmując ją rozmową. To właśnie wtedy pojawił się Hyeon z bukietem lilii, ubrany o wiele lepiej niż za ich pierwszym spotkaniem. Miyu poczuła się od razu zauroczona, choć nigdy nie była skłonna do odczuwania tak gwałtownych uczuć. Spędzili miło czas na rozmowie i obserwowaniu natury, gdyż dziewczyna nie mogła zbytnio oddalić się od swojej pani. Dowiedziała się od chłopaka, że ma 20 lat i studiuje sztukę. Był właśnie dzień roboczy, więc coś nie grało Miyu w tym, co powiedział jej chłopak, lecz zignorowała to, zbyt zaślepiona jego charyzmą. Po tym zaczęli się spotkać tak często, na ile pozwala przybrana rodzina Miyu. Hyeon pokazywał dziewczynie swoje prace, czasami też wykorzystywał ją jako modelkę do swych obrazów. To właśnie one były najbardziej dokładne, jednak wzbudzały też pewien niepokój. Pojawiał się w nich często motyw gnicia, pustych czaszek, martwych, jakby lalkowych kończyn, drabin; najbardziej niepokojącą rzecz stanowiła jednak liczba "XVI" umieszczona w każdym rogu obrazów. Miyu to zauważyła, starając się w to dokładnie nie zagłębiać. Ich relacja kwitła, znajdywali wiele wspólnych tematów, dzielili nawet podobne zainteresowania. Pewnego dnia Hyeon odwiedził dziewczynę w jej domu, zaciągając ją w odosobnione miejsce w ogrodzie. Początkowo nic nie zapowiadało tego, co miało za chwilę nadejść. Rozmawiali ze sobą, śmiali się, wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Chłopak nie potrafił jednak całkowicie ukryć swojego zdenerwowania. Nawet jego twarz była tamtego dnia zadziwiająco blada i pozbawiona życia, lecz Miyu się to podobało. Przypominał on jej ofiary, kiedy już wydały z siebie ostatni oddech. Zapytała go, czy coś jest nie tak, po czym prawie natychmiastowo otrzymała odpowiedź. Wyznał jej, że przez przypadek zabił kolegę z klasy, spychając go w trakcie przepychanki ze schodów. Fakt ten nie zaszokował dziewczyny tak bardzo, jak się spodziewał. Przyjęła to ze spokojem, pytając, czy komukolwiek o tym jeszcze powiedział i czy dzwonił po straż (hamując się od zadania pytań typu: jak wyglądał jego trup, jego ostatnie spojrzenie etc.). Niczego z tych rzeczy nie zrobił, co zadowoliło dziewczynę. O morderstwie nie powinno się mówić nikomu, jeśli nie chce zostać się złapanym. Hyeon wyznał jej w przypływie rozpaczy, że nie zasługuje już na życie i powinien się zabić. Choć Miyu lubiła go, i to nawet bardzo, to wizja zobaczenia jego martwego ciała wydawała jej się szansą jeden na milion. Zaproponowała mu pomoc w tej sprawie, a mianowicie załatwienie wszystkiego, by mógł spokojnie zniknąć tego świata. Kierowany negatywnymi emocjami, chłopak zgodził się na propozycję dziewczyny, nie rozpatrując jej nawet dobrze. Następnego dnia spotkali się nad rzeką poza miastem, gdzie zwykle nie przechodziło zbyt wielu ludzi. Miyu wybrała starą, płaczącą wierzbę na miejsce spoczynku Hyeon'a. Z ulicy można było ją idealnie dostrzec, a wiszący na niej trup idealnie komponowałby się z melancholijnym krajobrazem. Zawiesiła sznur na najgrubszej gałęzi, przywiązując do niego niebieskiego żurawia z napisanym na skrzydle "To ja ich zabiłem". Opuściła linę, osadzając ją wokół szyi Hyeona i popatrzyła mu w oczy z uśmiechem. Widniał w nich strach, jakby żałował swojej decyzji, jednak nie zdążył powiedzieć nawet słowa protestu, kiedy Miyu zacisnęła pętelkę i podciągnęła linę w górę. Nic nie mogło uratować duszącego się chłopaka, życie zaczęło powoli z niego ulatywać. Nagle słychać był wystrzały i w jednej chwili koło wierzby pojawiły się tabuny policjantów, mierząc swoimi pistoletami prosto w Miyu. Dziewczyna, planując to zabójstwo, nie przewidziała, że jej plan zostanie wydany. Została złapana i umieszczona w zakładzie karnym dla młodzieży. Uważała, iż Hyeon sam ściągnął na siebie nieszczęście i nie jest to jej całkowita wina. Policja nigdy nie połączyła jej ze sprawą "Zabójcy Origami", gdyż papierowy żuraw umieszczony na linie nie został nigdy odnaleziony. Niebieski żuraw stał się jej ostatnim zabójstwem. Niezapomniane cytaty O Miyu Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Jest posiadaczką wyjątkowo długich włosów, na które trudno nie nadepnąć. #Bardzo łatwo wpaść na nią na korytarzu, ponieważ porusza się bardzo niewidocznie. #Nosi tradycyjne, japońskie kimona. Zza obi często wystaje jej para rękawic. #Mówi z lekkim japońskim akcentem oraz ma spokojny i łagodny ton głosu. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Sezon pierwszy #Age Of Dragon Sezon drugi Sezon trzeci Filmy pełnometrażowe *Bloody Little Liars *Residents of Souls Odcinki specjalne *''Seven Deadly Sins'' #''Pride'' #''Greed'' #''Lust'' #''Ency'' #''Gluttony'' #''Wrath'' #''Sloth'' Portrayals thumb|left|128px W filmie live-action w rolę Miyu mogłaby się wcielić Nana Komatsu, która posiada idealny wygląd do zagrania tej postaci. Japońskim seiyuu w serialu byłaby Kana Hanazawa, przybierająca w tej roli, spokojny głos, nie ukazujący dużo emocji, ale zarazem potrafiący być zalotny i pewny siebie. Głos w angielskiej wersji podkładałaby Corinne Kempa, która również podkładała głos pod Lelianę z Dragon Age, a w roli śpiewającej Lee Soohyun z AKMU. W polskiej wersji głosu użyczyłaby jej Madalena Wasylik. Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: ''"Zabójca Origami", Meido (przez Tomoko)'' Ulubione powiedzonko: ' Plik:Cytat1.png Włóż w to więcej uczucia.''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Najbardziej lubi: relaksujące i rozwijające zajęcia, takie jak składanie origami czy pielęgnowanie ogrodu. Powala jej się to wyciszyć, kiedy tego potrzebuje. Kocha też obserwować swoje motyle, nawet, jeśli nie robią nic ciekawego (a tak zazwyczaj jest). Uwielbia po prostu patrzeć na wszelkiego rodzaju piękno; potrafi je dostrzec prawie we wszystkim. Najbardziej interesuje ją jednak flora i fauna, stale zmieniający się i żyjący własnym życiem element naszego świata. ...a najmniej: głośne imprezy i duże tłumy ludzi. Natłok osób w jednym miejscu ją przytłacza, woli mieć dużo miejsca i przestrzeni osobistej tylko dla siebie. Zbyt głośna muzyka płoszy ją, jak i jej dodatkowe usta i włosy, które wtedy żyją własnym życiem. Można powiedzieć, że dostaje pewnego rodzaju ataku paniki, gdy jest pośród rozszalałego tłumu, lecz z całych sił stara się być opanowaną, by szybko się wycofać. Zwierzak: '''różnorakie gatunki motyli, od zwykłych paziów, aż po wyjątkowe kalyptry. Każda gromadka motyli ma swoje oddzielne terrarium, gdzie sobie spokojnie żyją i się rozwijają. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: rękawic ukrytych w swoim obi oraz kieszonkowego wydania jakiejś interesującej książki. Często nosi egzemplarze dzieł, które już kilka razy przeczytała, a jeszcze jej się nie znudziły. Rękawice nosi z czystego przyzwyczajenia. Ulubiony kolor: 'Szkarłatny; lubi też jasny różowy, który kojarzy jej się z kwiatami wiśni oraz włosami Sory. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, że Miyu ma alergię na pylenie brzozy? Dodatkowe informacje *'Ulubione książki: Franz Kafka - Przemiana, *'Ulubione filmy:' Se7en (pol. Siedem), Fight Club (pol. Podziemny krąg), Miyu ogólnie jest fanką sposobu, w jaki David Fincher kręci filmy. Jednym z jej ulubionych filmów jest również Dead Poets Society (pol. Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów). *'Ulubione kwiaty:' *'Ulubione liczby:' 20, oznacza ona przebudzenie, ujrzenie świata, takim jakim naprawdę jest, przez pryzmat prawdy. *'Ulubione piosenki:' Ludwig van Beethoven - Sonata Księżycowa, Antonio Vivaldi - Zima, Red Velvet - One of These Nights *'Ulubiony gatunek muzyczny:' Muzyka klasyczna, R&B *'Ulubiony okres historyczny:' *'Ulubione zwierzę:' Jak można się domyślić, jej ulubionymi zwierzętami są motyle. Miyu lubi również węże, skorpiony oraz pająki każdego rodzaju. Coś bardzo ciągnie ją w stronę robaków, pajęczaków, gadów etc. Najbardziej z pająków lubi ptaszniki oraz czarną wdowę, a z węży czarną mambę. Serie Basic = MiyuBasic.png *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie: - ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu ubrana jest w krótką wersje kimono podzieloną na dwie części - bluzkę oraz spódniczkę. Bluzka ma długie, szerokie rękawy, a jej wcięcie w dekolcie jest trochę głębsze niż w tradycyjnym kimono. Bluzka ma czarny kolor, a u dołu ma wzorek w czerwone kwiaty wiśni. Spódnica sięga przed kolana i ma taki sam wzorek co bluzka. Po boku widnieje wcięcie, spod którego wystaje biały materiał. Buty dziewczyny to czarne czółenka z dwoma paskami oraz ozdobnym kwiatem na górnym z nich. Pas dziewczyny przewiązany jest bordowym obi we wzory kwiatów. Wychodzi z niego też z tyłu średniej wielkości bordowa kokarda. Włosy ma swobodnie spuszczone do ziemi, a pewną ich część upiętą w koka ozdobionego kwiatami. Makijaż dziewczyny jest delikatny, pomalowane ma jedynie usta na bordowy kolor oraz oczy eyelinerem. Na szyi ma założony czarny choker. |-| Flower Power = *'Linia:' Flower Power *'Kwiat:' lycoris radiata *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Włosy Miyu są w tej serii związane w długi warkocz, w który wplątane zostały czerwone wstążki. Wyjątkowo mają one tutaj biały kolor. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się wianek zrobiony z kwiatów lycoris radiata. Usta pomalowane są na krwistoczerwony kolor, identyczny do koloru kwiatów. Strój to długa sukienka sięgająca do ziemi w białym kolorze, na dole przechodząca jednak w czerwień i stająca się coraz bardziej przezroczysta. Jej rękawy są luźne i opadają na ramiona, tworząc kilka warstw nachodzących na siebie. Nie ma na sobie butów, ale za to jej paznokcie u stóp i rąk pomalowane są na czerwono. |-| Picture Day = miyuuuu.png *'Linia:' Picture Day *'Wydanie: - ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu ma na sobie sukienkę, która jest połączeniem golfu i spódniczki z szelkami. Golf ma długie rękawy i jest czarny, wykonany został również z cienkiego materiału. Spódnica za to ma czerwony kolor i pośrodku przedzielona jest na pół, lecz to tylko na pokaz, tak samo jak przyszyte guziki. Miyu ma na sobie również lekko przezroczyste, czarne rajstopy. Buty to czarne botki ponad kostkę na obcasie, z czerwoną podeszwą. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się czerwony beret, w takim kolorze jak spódnica. Włosy Miyu są swobodnie rozpuszczone i mają swoją normalną długość. Miyu nie ma żadnego makijażu. |-| A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration = *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Brown Eyed Girls - Kill Bill *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Miyu w tej serii ma ścięte włosy do ramion i pewną ich część upiętą z tyłu głowy. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta i przerzedzona, wchodzi przy tym lekko na jej oczy. Bluzka dziewczyny to biała koszula, popadająca w kremowy odcień, z szerokim i luźnymi rękawami przypominającymi te od kimono, które na końcu mają falbanki. Jest frywolnie luźna i ma dekolt w kształcie litery V. Na nią nałożony ma skórzany harness, a oddzielnie na szyi ma coś na kształt paska. Spodnie są czarne, skórzane oraz przylegają idealnie do ciała. Przewiązane są one paroma paskami po całej długości. Po bokach mają długie frędzelki. Talię dziewczyny ozdabia szeroki pasek, na którym znajduje się miejsce na broń. Wysokie, czarne kozaki na koturnie sięgają jej do kolan i ozdobione są podobnie do spodni. |-| Comics Cosplay = *'Postać:' Lady Shiva *'Tytuł:' ''"Birds of Prey" *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Miyu zostały ścięte do jej piersi i swobodnie opadają jej wzdłuż ramion. Ma na sobie czerwoną, tradycyjną koszulę chińską. Po bokach ma ona gorseto-podobne, czarne grawerowania. Talię przewiązaną ma czarno-czerwonym paskiem. Na to wszystko narzucony ma czarny płaszcz z podciągniętymi rękawami i stojącym kołnierzykiem. Spodnie to zwykłe, czarne legginsy, umożliwiające swobodne poruszanie się, a buty to czarne kozaki przed kolana na lekkim obcasie. Dziewczyna ma również założone czarne rękawiczki bez palców. |-| Vocaloid Inspiration= *'Linia: '''Vocaloid Inspiration *'Vocaloid: MAIKA *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' Włosy Miyu w tej serii zostały ułożone w dwa długie kucyki, zakręcone na końcach, a grzywka została wydłużona i na czubku głowy tworzy z włosów "zawijas". Same końcówki zostały pomalowane na bordowy kolor. Posiada tutaj duże, biało-beżowe słuchawki, a pod jej lewym okiem namalowane jest serduszko. Ubrana jest w kamizelkę w bordowym oraz jasnoróżowym kolorze z lekko czerwonym zabarwieniem, a guziki to malutkie kwiatki. Góra kamizelki to prześwitujący, biały materiał, tworzący na szyi dziewczyny kołnierzyk z czerwonymi wstawkami. Dół to dwuwarstwowa, biało-bordowa spódnica z masywnym, białym paskiem zasłaniającym brzuch. Pierwsza warstwa to jakby płaty materiału, a druga to frywolne frędzelki. Miyu ma również białe zakolanówki z ozdobną linią biegnącą po boku, a buty to wysokie, luźne kozaki na obcasie w takich samych kolorach co spódnica. Akcesoriem wieńczącym stylizacje jest prześwitujący, długi płaszcz w biało-różowe ombre. |-| Expectro Patronum = *'Dom: '''Ravenclaw *'Patronus: 'motyle *'Nr asortymentu: *'Nr modelu:' Miyu ubrana jest w szkolny mundurek. Góra składa się z białej koszuli, na której kołnierz dziewczyna naszyła wzorek z niebieskich kwiatów, krawatu w biało-niebieskie paski oraz rozpiętego czarnego swetra z niebieskimi naszywkami i zbyt długimi rękawami. Dół to czarna, plisowana spódnica sięgająca przed kolana, czarne zakolanówki oraz czarne, średniej długości wiązane kozaki. Włosy Miyu upięte są w wysoki kucyk, a sama dziewczyna nosi czarne, okrągłe okulary. Na uszach założone ma malutkie, srebrno-niebieskie kolczyki w kształcie motylków. |-| Power Ghouls = *'Linia:' Power Ghouls *'Wydanie: - ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu w tej serii została zainspirowana Kataną. Dziewczyna ma na sobie top odsłaniający brzuch, który jest zrobiony ze metalu, a ułożeniem przypomina zbroję. Na samym dole można zauważyć wygrawerowany symbol wschodzącego słońca. Spod topu wystaje czerwony materiał, a taki sam materiał Miyu ma również przewiązany wokół swojego pasa. Dół stroju to czarne, skórzane legginsy, na które w miejscu kolan oraz wyżej nałożone są ochraniacze, również przypominające zbroje. Buty to wiązane, czarne kozaki z czerwono-złotymi naszywkami w kształcie japońskich smoków. Na górę założoną ma również czarną, krótką marynarko-bejsbolówkę, która na rękawach ma złote gałęzie i kwiaty wiśni, a z tyłu złoty symbol wschodzącego słońca. Połowę twarzy dziewczyny zakrywa biała maska, z dużym, czerwonym kółkiem na czole. Włosy Miyu zostały ścięte do ramion, nie ma również grzywki. Makijaż to jedynie pomalowane na czerwono usta. Dodatkowo dziewczyna posiada miecz samurajski z wygrawerowanym napisem "バランス" (równowaga). |-| Bloody Little Secrets = miyubll.png *'Linia:' Bloody Little Secrets *'Wydanie: - ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu w tej serii ma na sobie długą, balową sukienkę w soczystym, czerwonym kolorze. Jej górna ma odsłonięte ramiona, jednak posiada długie rękawy, z falbankami u góry. Górna parta sukni podszywana jest koronką, która delikatnie wystaje. W pasie znajduje się czarny, koronkowy gorset, na końcach jego sznurków umieszczony został kluczyk i kłódka. Na szyi Miyu spoczywa również koronkowy choker, zakończony czarnymi perłami, które ciągną się aż do początku sukienki. Dół sukni sięga do ziemi i ma rozcięcie, przez które widoczna jest noga dziewczyny. Samo wycięcie jest ozdobione falbankami, a podszycie również wykonane zostało z czarnej koronki. Buty dziewczyny to czarne szpilki, z obcasem obszytym koronką, jak i również sam but ma wszytą na niego koronkę. Koronka owija też miejsce nad kostką Miyu. Dziewczyna posiada również czarną maskę, która przypomina kształtem dziób ptaka. Włosy dziewczyny są lekko falowane, a zamiast grzywki Miyu ma dwa kosmyki po bokach. Górna część jest przewiązana gumką i wplecione są w nią czerwony kosmyki. Makijaż dziewczyny to oczy pomalowane na ciemny brąz oraz czerwony, a usta mają bordowe ombre w środku. |-| Gypsy Night = Miyugypsynight.png *'Linia:' Gypsy Night *'Wydanie: - ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu ubrana jest tutaj w białą bluzkę odkrywającą ramiona, z krótkimi rękawami, cała jest bardzo zwiewna, a na górze wyszywana została koronką. Pas został ozdobiony czarno-bordowym gorsetem. Dół dziewczyny ma trzy warstwy, pierwsza to kolorowa chusta w trudny do zdefiniowana wzór, utrzymana w czarnych, czerwonych oraz złotych kolorach. Na jej zakończeniach znajdują się frędzelki, zakończone złotymi kółkami. Druga to sięgająca do ziemi, zwiewna, bordowa spódnica, pod którą znajduje się trzecia warstwa, czyli podobna do poprzedniej spódnica, ale z o wiele bardziej cienkiego materiału. Buty dziewczyny to czarne, długie, wiązane kozaki na obcasie. Miyu dodatkowo posiada chustę w kwiaty, przypominającą tą na jej sukience. Włosy dziewczyny są proste, a w niektórych miejscach zaplecione zostały małe warkoczyki. Na jej głowie widnieje również bordowa chusta. Biżuteria Miyu to duże, złote kolczyki kółka oraz wiele złotych, luźnych bransoletek na obu rękach. |-| Disney Inspiration = *'Postać:' Kot z Cheshire *'Bajka:' "Alicja w Krainie Czarów" *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Miyu ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy, szary kostium, który im niżej schodził, tym stawał się coraz bardziej przezroczysty, Połyskiwał również na turkusowo. Na to założone ma długie kimono we wzór niebieskich śladów po pazurach. Aby przypominać jeszcze bardziej kota, doczepione ma niebiesko-szary ogon w paski oraz kocie uszy w takim samym kolorze. Założone ma również niebieskie soczewki z "kocią" źrenicą. Jej włosy upięte są do góry, by widoczne były jej usta z tyłu. Na kostce ma cieniutką bransoletkę z kocią łapką. Dla ozdoby paznokcie u stóp i nóg pomalowane zostały na czarno i turkusowo. Jej włosy upięte są w dwa długie kucyki, a końcówki zafarbowane na turkusowo. Usta Miyu pomalowane zostały na turkusowo szare ombre. |-| True Tarot = *'Linia:' True Tarot *'Karta: '''XVI (Wieża) *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu ubrana jest w szarą sukienkę sięgającą do ziemi. Ma ona długie, poszarpane rękawy, które na końcu mają ciemniejszy kolor. Dekolt jest w kształcie litery U, a z niego odchodzą czarne koraliki, które prowadzą do materiałowego naszyjnika na szyi. Suknia w pasie przewiązana została szarym paskiem w trochę ciemniejszym kolorze. Dziewczyna nie posiada butów, chodzi na boso. Na arcie siedzi ona na podniszczonym tronie z kamienia, wokół którego rozsypane zostały złote monety. W tle widać walącą się wieżę i szalejącą burzę. Na głowie Miyu bezwładnie spoczywa wyszczerbiona, srebrna korona wysadzona czerwonymi kamieniami. Jej włosy spływają swobodnie po tronie aż do ziemi, mają bardziej przyćmiony kolor niż normalnie. Nie są one również w żaden sposób związane, a luźne kosmyki wchodzą dziewczynie na twarz. |-| Around the World = *'Linia:' Around the World *'Inspiracja: ao dai *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu ubrana jest w ao dai, tradycyjny strój wietnamski. Jej dzwonowate spodnie mają wyblakły, żółty kolor. Sukienka na wierzchu jest bordowa ze złotymi zdobieniami w kształcie kwiatów. Buty dziewczyny są niewidoczne, ale to zwykłe czerwone baletki. Jedyną ozdobą jaką ma Miyu jest tradycyjny kapelusz, który noszony jest czasami do ao dai. Jest on bordowy i ma takie same złote zdobienia jak sukienka. Włosy dziewczyny są rozpuszczone, ale kawałek górnej ich części jest związany gumką z tyłu, a zamiast grzywki ma po bokach "frędzelki". Jej makijaż to kocie oko i pomalowane na czerwono usta. |-| Horror on Ice = *'Linia:' Horror on Ice *'Wydanie: - ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu ma na sobie jednoczęściowy kostium do jazdy figurowej. Uwagę najbardziej przyciąga tył stroju, który ozdobiony został wieloma czarnymi i czerwonymi kryształkami, a sam zrobiony jest z elastycznej, czarnej koronki. Znajduje się tam też wycięcie w kształcie zaokrąglonej łezki, sięgające prawie do samych pleców dziewczyny. Na samej górze szyję oplata czarna tasiemka, z którą łączy się góra stroju. Z przodu, na klatce piersiowej, również znajduje się wycięcie w kształcie łezki, ozdobione czarną koronką. Cały przód też ozdobiony jest czarnymi i czerwonymi kryształkami, a kolorystycznie przechodzi w wielu miejscach z czarnego na bordowy. Spódnica jest dłuższa z tyłu, ma dwie warstwy, dzięki którym wydaje się być bardziej zwiewna i luźna. Łyżwy Miyu różnią się od tych klasycznych tylko kolorem, ponieważ są czarne. Włosy Miyu są zawiązane z wysoki kucyk, z którego wystaje kilka kosmyków opadających na jej czoło. |-| Fangtastic Passage = Mmfmfmfmm.png *'Linia:' Fangtastic Passage *'Wydanie: - ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu ubrana jest w tej serii w bordowy, zbyt duży na nią bordowy sweter, który jest włożony w spodnie. Są one jasnymi jeansami, sięgajacymi trochę za kolana i szerszymi u dołu. Mają one na sobie również naszywki w kształcie motylków. Buty to klasyczne, bordowe czółenka z paseczkiem u góry. Jako dodatek Miyu ma marynarsko wyglądającą czarną czapkę z gwiazdką u boku. Włosy dziewczyny są totalnie proste i sięgają do pasa. Jako makijaż ma lekkie, czerwone ombre na ustach i zwykłą kocią kreskę. |-| Defenders of Light = Miyudol.png Yayaa.png *'Linia: '''Defenders of Light *'Kolor: bordowy *'Towarzysz: '''Kikio *'Broń: 'sztylety Włosy Miyu, lekko pofalowane, zostały skrócone na wysokość końca jej szyi. Na czole dziewczyny, znajduje się srebrny diadem z czerwonym kryształem. Ubrana została w bordową sukienkę do 1/3 ud, z przyszytymi długimi białymi rękawami, na wzór rękawów kimona, zasłaniają jej dłonie. W pasie dziewczyna ma przewiązany ciemniejszy od sukienki kawałek materiału, w kokardę, która znajduje się z tyłu sukienki, wstążki od kokardy opadają aż do kolan dziewczyny. Sukienkę, przytrzymuje ciemno bordowy pasek związany wokół jej szyi. Miyu ma na sobie także długie białe skarpety, które u góry zostały ozdobione srebrnymi ornamentami oraz czerwonymi kryształkami, jej obuwie ma barwę delikatnego bordo, można zauważyć że jest na płaskiej podeszwie. |-| Gods Among Monsters = MiyuGaM.png *'Linia: 'Gods Among Monsters *'Bóg: 'Izanami *'Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Miyu ma na sobie rozwalone i zniszczone kimono w jasno-beżowym kolorze. Rękawy sięgają do ziemi i są przecięte na pół, a na ich końcach znajdują się ślady krwi. Kimono swobodnie opada dziewczynie na ramionach, odsłaniając czarne ramiączka. Obi jest szare i również pokryte krwią, tak jak rękawy kimona. Dół jest asymetryczny, jedna część jest dłuższa od drugiej, a na krańcu mają szarą obwódkę. Nogi Miyu również umazane są we krwi. Jako dodatek ma wsadzoną w głowę szarą ozdobę z czarnymi pałeczkami, a włosy są w kompletnym nieładzie, jakby nie był czesane przez kilka tygodni. Makijaż Miyu to rozmazana maskara w taki sposób, jakby płakała i czerwone usta. |-| Game Monsters = Miyujakodva4.jpg Miyu Dva glowa.jpg *'Linia:' Game Monsters *'Postać: '''D.Va' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu ubrana jest w tej serii w przylegający do ciała kostium, prawie identyczny do tego, który ma na sobie D.Va. Jego podstawa jest niebieska, a zdobienia różowe, czarne oraz białe. Zamiast króliczka, Miyu ma różowego motylka na klatce piersiowej. Nie ma również logo firm na dwóch nogach, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do D.Vy, nie jest sponsorowana. Miyu ma trzy różowe paski na twarzy, przypominające wąsiki. Jej słuchawki są mniej pokazowe i w większości mają czarny kolor, jedynie z różowym akcentem na ich górnej części. Dołączony jest do niej różowy pistolet D.Vy, posiadający zamiast breloczka królika, breloczek z motylkiem. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają jej ud, a grzywka została ułożona na jeden bok. |-| Lunar New Year = Miyu_LNY_Szkic.jpg Miyu_LNY_Szkic1.jpg|kolory *'Linia:' Lunar New Year *'Wydanie: - ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu: '- Miyu ubrana jest w sukienkę zrobioną na kształt qipao; sięga ona przed jej kolana oraz utrzymana jest w różach. Góra zrobiona jest z prześwitującej, bladoróżowej koronki ze wzorami jaśniejszych kwiatów; tak samo wykonany jest dół sukienki. Dodatkowo, rękawy zakończone są jasnymi falbankami. Top jest bez ramiączek oraz ma lekko śliwkowy odcień, z widoczną armaturą gorsetową. Talię wieńczy pasek w ciemniejszym odcieniu śliwki z prostymi wzorami. Buty to śliwkowe obcasy z dwoma paskami, z czego górny ma przyczepioną do siebie kokardkę. Sam obcas jest w kształcie lampionu, u góry i u dołu ozdobionym srebrem. We kok dziewczyny włożony jest ozdobny, srebrny fa-zan. Ciekawostki *Najprawdopodobniej jest spod znaku Ryb. *Nie jest znana jej dokładna data urodzin, więc uznano za nią dzień, w którym odnaleziono dziewczynę - 1 marca (dzień, w którym rozkwitły kwiaty wiśni). *Jej imię można zapisać znakami ''実 (mi) "prawda" i 優 (yu) "łagodność, wyższość". Jej przybrana rodzina oryginalnie zapisywała początek jej imienia znakiem 美 (mi), oznaczającym "piękna", jednak Miyu odpowiadało bardziej inne znaczenie. Jej nazwisko oznacza "szkarłatną wioskę" (緋 hi - szkarłat, 村 mura - wioska). *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana postacią, a tutaj playlista nią zainspirowana. *Ilość śmiertelnych ofiar dziewczyny szacuje się na ok. 10 osób. Wszystkie zabijała od razu, by nie zdążyły jej wydać policji. Udowodniono jej jednak tylko jedno zabójstwo. *Choć ludzkie mięso powinno być dla niej szkodliwe, to ciało Miyu nie reaguje na nie negatywnie. Nigdy nie zatruła się mięsem, nawet tym od rannych i chorych. *Gdy staje się głodna, jej oczy przybierają bardziej czerwony kolor. Dzieje się też tak w przypadku normalnego głodu. *Blizny na jej ciele powstały w wyniku przypadkowego samookaleczenia się dziewczyny. W młodość jeszcze niezbyt dobrze potrafiła obsługiwać się nożami i ostrzami oraz niekompletnie panowała nad włosami, w wyniku czego często się raniła podczas oprawiania ofiar. *Miyu przy ciele swoich ofiar zostawiała często papierowego żurawia. Za każdym razem miał on inny kolor, w zależności od charakteru i stanowiska osoby, którą zabijała. Sachi Suzuki dostała biały kolor, symbolizujący niewinność (pycha), Hiroshi Yamada fioletowy, symbolizujący uduchowienie (chciwość), Katsurou Mori żółty, oznaczający zdradę (nieczystość), Cameron Roots brązowy, symbolizujący pospólstwo (nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu), Girisha Sharma czerwony, symbolizujący agresję, w Chinach również szczęście (gniew) oraz Hyeon Park niebieski, oznaczający marzycielskość (lenistwo). *Według japońskich wierzeń, po zrobieniu 1000 papierowych żurawi spełniało się jedno życzenie. Miyu zawsze chciała ich tyle złożyć i zobaczyć, czy to prawda. *Uwielbia brzmienie harfy. Sama zawsze chciała nauczyć się grać na jednej, lecz w Japonii nie mogła poprosić o nią przyszywaną rodzinę. *Użycie liczby XVI w obrazach Hyeon'a symbolizowała "Wieżę", kartę z Wielkich Arkanów. Przepowiada ona całkowite zniszczenie, utratę własności, problemy uczuciowe, jak i również poważną chorobę. Oznacza ona także rozpacz po utracie czegoś wartościowego. *Będąc w zakładzie karnym została zabrana raz do teatru. Spektakl ją oczarował, a idealnie oddający swoją rolę aktorzy wzbudzili w niej podziw. Obecnie nie ma zbytnio okazji, by chodzić często do teatru, lecz nadal każde przedstawienie, które ogląda ją zachwyca. *Miyu zna angielski, japoński oraz podstawy koreańskiego. Ostatniego języka nauczał ją Hyeon, który pochodził z Korei. *Imię kobiety wspomnianej w zielonym żurawiu jest nawiązaniem do postaci Eto z mangi "Tokyo Ghoul", gdzie "Sen Takatsuki" było pseudonimem pisarskim dziewczyny. Fabuła książki także wspomnianej w tamtym zabójstwie odnosi się do fabuły mangi "Are you Alice?". **W serii Power Ghouls ''jej strój jest inspirowany postacią Katany z uniwersum DC. Również umiejętności posiadane tam przez Miyu są nawiązaniem do tej superbohaterki. **Jej suknia w Bloody Little Secrets nawiązuje do sukni Banici Conchity, postaci z piosenki "Evil Food Eater Conchita". *Swego czasu bardzo interesowała się trującymi roślinami i zielarstwem. Nabytą wiedzę wykorzystała m. in. w brązowym żurawiu. Po przeprowadzce do Ameryki zajęła się bardziej... leczącą stroną zielarstwa. *Nie lubi przebywać w górach; o wiele bardziej woli spędzać czas nad wodą. Co za tym idzie - bardzo lubi pływać. Mieszkając jeszcze w Japonii miała bardzo blisko siebie jezioro i rzekę, w których można było latem się kapać. *Miyu lubi, gdy ktoś maluje na jej ciele. Nie chciałaby jednak zrobić sobie tatuażu, ponieważ nie chce, by coś zostawało na jej ciele przez tak długi czas. *Podczas przebywania w ośrodku karnym pozwolono prowadzić jej dziennik, w którym mogła zapisywać swoje myśli. Chociaż dziewczyna nie była zbyt do tego skłonna, to przynosiło jej to swego rodzaju ulgę. *Chciałaby kiedyś zwiedzić Niemcy oraz Włochy, jednak nie pogardziłaby jakąkolwiek wycieczką do kraju europejskiego. Włochy oczarowały ją swoją kulturą oraz architekturą, a w Niemczech urodził się jej ulubiony kompozytor.Ludwig van Beethoven *Nie przepada za psami, ponieważ ma z nimi złe wspomnienia. W dzieciństwie często widziała wiele bezpańskich zwierząt na ulicy, jednak psy zawsze na nią warczały i nie pozwalały wchodzić na swoje terytorium. Od tego czasu Miyu woli nie mieć z nimi bliższego kontaktu. *Czasami nazywa Sorę "''Taiyō-sen", co z japońskiego można przetłumaczyć jako "promyk słońca". Zwykle robi to, kiedy są same, ponieważ woli, by dziewczyna była tak nazywana wyłącznie przez nią. *Miyu bardzo lubi różnorakie haiku; z Japonii przywiozła nawet kilka książek z dużą ich ilością. *Dziewczyna nie starzeje się, lecz nie jest nieśmiertelna. Można zabić ją jak zwykłego człowieka, jednak jej wygląd i ciało przestanie się dalej starzeć po 18 urodzinach. Galeria MiyuBasic.png|Miyu Basic miyuchyba.png|szkic Miyu Fenikssssss.png|szkic Miyu, którego nigdy nie dokończę New weewCanvas.png|szkic Miyu jako Suga w Dope hehs ND0b8hk.jpg|szkic stroju MiyuDreamyExploration.png|Dreamy Exploration MiyuNB.png|Night Boonquet miyubll.png|Bloody Little Secrets Miyugypsynight.png|Gyspy Night Miyudol.png|Defenders of Light MiyuGaM.png|Gods Among Monsters IMG_20170827_102608.jpg|Destructors IMG_20170827_102621.jpg|Łuk Miyu do serii Destructors IMG_20170827_102504.jpg|Dread Suit Miyuuuu.png|Miyu Picture Day mmfmfmfmm.png|Miyu Fangtastic Passage IMG 20170412 161410.jpg|szkic do RoS miyucośtam.png|idk Miyugif.gif|najmniejszy gif na świecie moodboardmiyu.jpg|moodboard Miyu Skullette.png|skulette na podstawie tej od Pixie Miyujakodva4.jpg|jako D.va w GM Miyu Dva glowa.jpg|Think you can keep up with me?~ MiyuAkwarele.jpg|pierwszy rysunek akwarelami IMG_20190315_100016.jpg MiyuPokój nowy.jpg 17.03.2019_16-53-50.png Miyu LNY Szkic.jpg|szkic do Lunar New Year Miyu HMI projekt.jpg Od innych 1460379350385-1219223889.jpg|od Esterwy <3 MiyuiSoraBliźniaki.png|z Sorą od Eterwy <3 1499218809479-412516264.jpg|od Meow <3 IMG 20160826 210527.jpg|od Smoczej <3 IMG 20170801 100521.jpg|od Amm <3 MiyuJakoDzieckoByCziko.jpg|jako dziecko od Czik <3 MiyuOp.jpg|od Opiekacza <3 Miyu Himura szkiccc.png|od Szip <3 Miyu RM.jpg|od Rochi <3 Miyu za młodu.jpeg|jako dziecko od Rochi <3 Ilustracja do BLL z Sorą i Miyu.jpeg|z Sorą od Rochi <3 TakaSobieMiyu.jpg|od Rochi <3 Urodzinowa Miyu od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 ZiD7dz3.png|od Lamci <3 Miyu Himura by Masza.png|od Maszy <3 Miyu Skullette (1).png|skulette od Pixie <3 Miyu DI by Pixie.png|Disney Inspiration od Pixie <3 38692660_398214667250230_28045359053799424_n.jpg|autorstwa Jaguś <3 Mandala Miyu.jpg|mandala od Rochi <3 Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg|grupowy art w GM od Rochi <3 Miyu chomiczek.jpg|od Rochi jako chomiczek <3 trade_1_by_lady_kitsu-dclblv6.png|autorstwa Lady Kitsu <3 Miyu DoL od Rochi.jpg|w DoL od Rochi <3 littleshaane_doodle_2_by_th3p1nkfr34k-dcndr8h.png|commission od th3p1nkfr34k <3 another_ych__by_daddytimber-dcnotlg.jpg|autorstwa DaddyTimber <3 Miyu by MewieBee.png|autor <3 Przypisy Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High